


Far From Home: An MCSM Fanfic

by MulberryCheeseburger



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Aidesse, F/F, F/M, Lukesse - Freeform, MCSM - Freeform, Violence, not too much but there is violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulberryCheeseburger/pseuds/MulberryCheeseburger
Summary: After the tragic events that took place in Sky City, Jesse and her friends have now lost their only chance of getting home, all thanks to Aiden. Follow them as they hunt for an alternative, embarking on adventures that causes Jesse to wade through various struggles, including the struggle that is falling in love...





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse, hand gripping the hilt of her sword, glared at Aiden, who was gripping the hilt of his. They both stood on a ledge overlooking what was believed to be the Void, up in Sky City's castle. Rain pelted down on them both, as they prepared to fight.

"Why, Aiden?" Jesse whispered. "Why do you have to be so bitter, so jealous?"

"Why? WHY?" Aiden hollered at Jesse. "I think you know. You always hog up the spotlight, Jesse! You get everything, and leave nothing for those who  _actually_  deserve it!"

Aiden charged at Jesse, blade raised, and Jesse brought hers up to block it, causing a loud clang to resonate off the ledge as the blades met, Aiden grunting as he struggled against Jesse's sword.

Aiden's blade retreated, and he brought it up again to attack, only to be met again by the obstacle that was Jesse's blade.

"Just DIE ALREADY!" Aiden yelled.

She felt a vibration go up her arm because of the impact. She lifted her blade against Aiden's, using every ounce of strength that her arm could muster.

The blade flew out of Aiden's hands, flung into what was thought to be the Void.

Aiden's green eyes widened as he visibly grew incredulous. Like the coward Jesse knew he was, he slowly raised his hands in surrender as his demeanour suddenly changed.

"I surrender, Jesse. J-Just, please don't hurt me..." he croaked. 

Jesse glared at him, and grabbed him by the collar of his soaked shirt. 

"This is more than you deserve," she said, in a dangerously low voice, and pushed.

Aiden fell, but, to Jesse's surprise, caught the edge of the ledge, lip trembling, his tears mixing with the rain.

"Jesse, please. Forgive me." He implored in a tiny voice almost drowned out by the patter of the rain.

The word  _forgive_  melted her. She looked at him, bruised and unfathomably sad-looking.

She could see the potential in him. He could be made into a good person.

_Maybe I could do that..._

She reached down and hauled a grateful Aiden up onto the ledge.

"Thanks Jesse..." he said, and moved to hug her.

"For being so dumb," he spoke up and pushed her off.

* * *

 

Jesse felt her stomach drop, and the wind brushing her face as she fell, her back facing the water.

She fell into the lake she and the Founder had discovered earlier, with the splash she was expecting.

She felt so stupid.

She should have known Aiden would try something like that. She heard a splash beside her, and saw her sword.

She must've loosened her grip on it as she fell. Dazed and annoyed, she grabbed her sword, and waded out of the water. 

She started punching trees to muster up wood.  A few trees demolished, and she used the wood to craft a workbench and a couple of crappy shovels.  As she moved to collect dirt to build her way back up onto the now-ruined Sky City, she caught a glimpse of the portal frame that would lead her home when ignited.

She sighed. She'd have to kick Aiden's arrogant ass to retrieve that enchanted flint and steel.

The rain had subsided till it was just a drizzle, and Jesse began to dig up dirt, stashing stacks upon stacks of it in her inventory.

She remembered the bridge that she and her friends had built to get to Sky City.

"The law is hard, but it is the law," the Founder had said, defending her anti-building laws, when Jesse had tried to tell her they had no choice but to build.

 _A bad law is no law,_ Jesse had thought.

But now, she understood the reason behind the formation of that law.

She dug till sundown. Upon seeing the night's first zombies emerge from the woods, she decided to start building her way up.

One block.

Jump.

Another block.

Another jump.

Block.

Jump.

She repeated this till she lost count, not looking down, over the tower, lest she trigger her fear of heights.

* * *

 

Jesse continued her routine till she reached the mass of floating land that was Sky City. Heaving herself up on said mass of land, she found herself looking at a higher degree of havoc she had witnessed earlier. Except, this time, heeding to the Founder's orders, people were jumping into what they believed was the void. She squinted to see Petra, who was running toward her like she'd seen a ghost, a heavily bruised and cut Aiden staggering behind her.

She strode up to Aiden, who was looking at her through swollen eyes. Petra must've beat him up.

_What's one more bruise when he has so many?_

She raised her hand, closed up into a tight fist, and struck him in the face, as hard as she could.

Aiden fell to the ground with a thud, nose bleeding, face tear stained, whimpering like a kicked puppy.

"Jesse,"

"What," Jesse said, turning to face Petra.

"We can't get home." She said.

"What? Why? Does Aiden not have the flint and steel?"

"I-I flung it into a p-pit of lava so you couldn't—"Aiden sputtered, interrupted by a violent fit of coughing.

"WHAT!?" Jesse yelled. "You fu—" she began, moving to hit Aiden again, only to be stopped by Petra's hand on her arm. 

"He's low on health," was all she said, shaking her head.

Petra grabbed Aiden, dragging him by the arm, and flung him over the edge of the city.

"Where are the others? Ivor and Lukas, I mean." Jesse asked before Petra could fling herself off after him.

"Look there, they're jumping."

Jesse looked, and sure enough, Lukas had just jumped after gesturing at Petra and Jesse to do the same.

Petra then grabbed Jesse's wrist, and pulled her off the edge with her.

* * *

 

**Hi! So, a little about me: I'm 13, and this is my first fanfic, so I really hope you like it. I like how the book's going so far, so I plan on continuing it. Updates are not going to be organized for now... but I'll try whenever I can.**

**For those of you who read The Shadowhunter Chronicles... there are references... see if you can find them, and tell me in the comments!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, but, please, no hate.**

**Anyway, see ya next chapter,**

**~A conflicted burger.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse, Petra, and Aiden joined the collection of splashes that occurred as the people of Sky City fell into the lake. Aiden cried out when he met the water; it stung his cuts.

 _Thanks Petra,_ he hissed in his head.

He rubbed his eyes as his head emerged above the surface. Jesse seemed to have just noticed him. She grabbed his hand, and yanked him toward the shore, roughly pulling him out of the water. It hurt when she did that.

"Jeez, Jesse. Can you at least make it hurt less?" he croaked.

"You don't deserve that," she stated, simply.

Aiden was too tired to get angry at that. Plus, looking back at what he'd done, he realized he was being stupid.

He may have been stupid, but his stupidity was  _justified_.

That probably didn't make any sense.

He didn't really  _hate_ Jesse anymore. She'd showed forgiveness when he asked for it, and he, like an idiot, messed up.

Well, Aiden did only have three reflexes in intense situations: fight, flight, and screw up royally.

He felt a tug at his arm. Jesse had begun to drag him away from the lake.

That was okay; Aiden's legs couldn't really bear his weight.

Jesse laid him down on a cobblestone surface. Petra jogged over, a first-aid kit in her hands.

"Where'd you get that from? I thought there were no supplies," Jesse said.

"The Founder remembered to take some with her," Petra explained. She handed the box to the other girl, and strode away, shooting Aiden a glare, as if to say,  _I did this to you, and I can do it again._

 _The Founder,_ Aiden mused.  _She's going to kill me._

_And probably Petra, as well._

As Jesse rummaged through the box, fished out a roll of bandages, and began to tend to Aiden's wounds, he thought of whatever good came from his little invasion. The Founder no longer had to obsessively keep track of resources, considering the fact that his actions caused the discovery of actual land where the Void was supposed to be.

That meant that the anti-building laws could be ditched.

He doubted people would look at the situation that way, though. To them, he'll always be the bad guy.

 _Wait. There were_ three  _bad guys._

"Uh, Jesse?" Aiden asked, prompting Jesse to look up questioningly. "Where are Maya and Gill?"

"The guards are dealing with them. They'll come for you as well, once I'm done."

_Right. Of course._

* * *

"KID, HOW DARE YOU!"

Lukas was currently the recipient Ivor's yelling, the cause of this situation being the fact that Lukas found it amusing to push Ivor off the edge of Sky City when it was time to jump.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just thought it would be funny,"

"Well, it WASN'T!" Ivor hollered, glowering at him.

Lukas sighed, and heaved himself out of the water, catching a glimpse of of Jesse bandaging a badly injured Aiden up.

Aiden was lucky he wasn't dead, considering how hard Petra had hit him.

And the few citizens of Sky City that had assisted Petra in hitting him.

The Founder, who revealed her name was Isa, had said Aiden and the Blaze Rods could start afresh in her new town.

He walked over to Jesse. He also observed that Aiden was asleep.

The last time he had seen Jesse, she and the Founder were heading up to Sky City to face Aiden. He had built upwards a while later, despite his injuries. 

"How could he  _sleep_  at a time like this? Like, he ruins the lives of  _hundreds_ of people and then takes a nap!" Jesse complained, as she wrapped his arm up in bandages.

The unconscious form of Aiden looked so very innocent. Nobody would've thought he was a jealous, power-hungry, asshole who tried to take over a city in the sky, and hurt Jesse.

And destroy the only means of Lukas and his friends getting home.

Somehow, Lukas was oddly calm about it. His brain hadn't completely accepted this situation to be real.

He turned to Jesse. "Need help?"

"I wouldn't mind some,"

Lukas began to tend to the idiot that was Aiden, nervously aware of Jesse beside him. He felt heat rise to his cheeks every time their shoulders brushed, or their hands acidentally touched.

He decided to ignore the fact that Jesse probably didn't think much of it.

"How are we gonna go home?" Jesse suddenly piped up.

Lukas said nothing in response.

"I could stab him right now," she said, teeth gritted.

"But you won't,"

Jesse nodded, ever so slightly, in agreement.

* * *

When Jesse and Lukas were done patching Aiden up, Jesse shook his shoulder to wake him up, and gestured for the guards to take him away. Lukas had left to help with some building, since dusk was nearing. 

Jesse had forgiven Aiden, despite the fact that, thanks to his idiocy, they had no hope of getting home.

She turned to walk away, in need of time to think, but was stopped by Aiden's voice.

"I'm sorry, Jesse," he said.

Those three words were definitely not enough. But, they were sincere.

She turned to face a bruised and battered Aiden, arms pinned back by guards. He was crying, which was odd considering that fact that Aiden was wrong about going to prison. Isa had decided to go easy on him, and let him start a new life in Sky City (or whatever it was to be called), under supervision, of course.

"Apology accepted," Jesse whispered. Of course, the situation with the flint and steel was a huge obstacle that Aiden had brought into existence, but what was done had been done. "I'm not the only one you need to apologize to, though,"

"I know," Aiden said. 

"So, what now?"

'I dunno. Start a new life, maybe become a writer?"

"A writer?"

"Yeah," Aiden said, his cheeks a little red.

"Good luck," Jesse said, and she meant it.

'Why're you acting as if you're never gonna see me again?" Aiden quietly asked. "I mean you can't really get home..."

"Hmm, I wonder why I can't," Jesse said, causing Aiden to look even more ashamed. "But you're right. We're stuck here. There's no way we're not going to see you again."

"JESSE!"

Jesse whipped around to see Ivor running toward her, his robe waving to and fro. She was worried he might trip on them.

"What is it, Ivor?"

"I just remembered something!" he said, out of breath. "About the flint and steel. I think there's a chance we might still be able to get home,"

* * *

**Cliffhangers, huh?**

**Anyway, I included a little Unwind Dystology reference..... so if you've read it, try finding it!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**~ a conflicted burger**


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh?"

Ivor was clutching Jesse by the arm, pulling her to a tree. He had told her he knew something about the flint and steel that would ignite the portal that would take them home, and Jesse had hoped he knew how to find it.

"So you know the flint and steel had been enchanted, right?" Ivor said, prompting a nod from Jesse.

"Well, when I was doing some research about the Eversource, I had read about it," he continued, stroking his beard. "The enchantment on the flint and steel should be found in an enchanted book. We could find it, and enchant any regular flint and steel with it,"

"Okay, so how do we find it?" Jesse inquired.

"I, uh, don't really know,"

"Oh, Notch," Jesse said, in frustration, throwing her hands up.

"We could check in the library," Ivor suggested.

 _What library?_  Jesse mused.

"Uh, Ivor? There IS NO LIBRARY!" Jesse reminded him. It sounded harsher than it did in her head.

"Unless," Ivor squeaked, after a moment's pause, "we go back up to Sky City,"

"But it's infested," Jesse said, remembering how Aiden had flung scores of spawn eggs around.

 _It's worth the risk if you want to get home,_ a voice in her head chided her.

"We've got to do it if we have any chance of going home," Ivor said, as if he'd read her mind.

Jesse caught a glimpse of Aiden helping out with some building, guards close by. Suddenly, she had the urge to storm over and punch him. Her hand closed into a fist.

_You've forgiven him, Jesse. He's clearly making an effort to redeem himself after yesterday's events._

Her fist relaxed, and Jesse sighed.

"Okay, Ivor. We need to start gathering supplies." 

* * *

Dusk was nearing, and Isa, standing on a raised stone platform, was marvelling at the work that her citizens, and the outsiders, had done.

Wooden cabins lined the shore, torches lighting the area up. Some people were putting away supplies in chests, and others emerged from thickets, carrying food in their inventories, ready for cooking. Some even sat on makeshift docks, fishing rods in their hands.

Isa saw Aiden, helping out with the last of the building. She hadn't really forgiven him, no, but she had decided to give him another chance. She was glad to see that his current behaviour was in stark contrast to his behaviour back up in Sky City.

Isa and Milo were now on much better terms. Milo had even come up with a temporary name for their town: Terra City.

Isa wasn't very fond of it.

She saw the outsiders coming up to her, and stepped down from the stone platform.

"Thank yo—" she began, only to be interrupted by Jesse.

"Isa, we have to tell you something," she said, her uncharacteristically grim expression matching those of Lukas, Ivor, Petra, and Aiden.

* * *

Isa looked at Jesse like she'd gone crazy. She knew Jesse and her friends wouldn't survive among the hordes of mobs in Sky City.

Then again, she  _had_  been thinking about going up with some guards to retrieve resources.

The eager faces of the people before her looked at her hopefully.

"We gather supplies and weapons, first thing in the morning," Isa said, earning excited, and somewhat nervous, grins from the teenagers. Ivor pumped his fist and walked off, toward a cabin by one of the docks.

* * *

Aiden was to share a cabin with Lukas, Petra, and Jesse. Ivor was sharing with Milo and Reginald. 

The cabin's coziness was punctuated by a few torches, a crafting table, a furnace and a chest. There were four white beds, and a blue carpet.

The chest contained sticks, some cobblestone, and some bread. They, each grabbed a piece, ate it, and began to claim their beds.

Aiden settled into one, and Jesse claimed the one next to him, snuggling under the covers. Petra and Lukas claimed the ones by the far wall, both hesitating before they climbed into the sheets.

Aiden lay down, but couldn't sleep. Thoughts swirled around his head. He looked at Jesse, already asleep in her bed, her dark hair stark against the white pillow.

Aiden was just beginning to see how pretty she was.

Not that it mattered to him. Their relationship was purely platonic.

He thought of Maya and Gill. They were to accompany them the next day, on their visit to the now-demolished Sky City.

The Blaze Rods had been separated "for security reasons", Isa had told him.

_Well, great. The Founder doesn't trust my friends, either._

Aiden decided he would apologize to them for getting them into this mess. They had simply been roped into this situation.

It was only Aiden that was at fault. 

He heard a cough, and a shift, and got up to see Petra sitting up in her bed. "I-I thought you were asleep," she said, glaring at him suspiciously with her half-lidded eyes.

"Well, clearly, I'm not," Aiden said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "What, you couldn't sleep?"

"Uh, yeah," she said, failing to hide a yawn.

His eyes shifted to Lukas, whose eyes were open as well.

 _They don't trust me,_ he thought, feeling a pang in his chest. He turned to look at Jesse, who had begun snoring softly in her slumber. 

Lukas seemed to understand what he was thinking, because he said, "That's just how she is, Aiden. She sees the good in people, even when it's extremely difficult. She's forgiven you; she trusts you,"

He opened his mouth again, as if he wanted to add to what he said, but seemed to decide against it, and closed it.

Aiden knew what he was going to say. He fought to keep the tears from tumbling down his cheeks.

_But we don't._

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! It was a little short, and I have a mild case of writers freaking block.**

**But, hey, I'll get over it!**

**Also there's probably nobody reading this... but that's okay.**

**See ya next chapter,**

**~ a conflicted burger**


	4. Chapter 4

Petra was awake when Aiden shuffled out of bed. His cheeks were tear-stained, but it was hard for Petra to believe he felt bad about his actions.

Petra used to help the Ocelots out in acquiring resources that were hard to find, or dangerous to get to. She had even provided them with a nether star for their beacon at the EnderCon building competition.

Excluding Lukas, she'd never been that fond of the Ocelots; she only ever helped them in return for something valuable.

"Good morning," she heard Aiden say.

Petra didn't answer. Clutching her sword, she swung the door open to see the sun peeking over the trees, and the last of the zombies retreat into the forest.

Isa was walking out of a cabin, calling out to guards to work on assigned tasks. She spotted Petra, and began to stride over.

"Good morning Petra!" she chirped. "Are your friends awake?"

"Well, I wouldn't call Aiden my  _friend_ , but he's the only one awake," Petra replied.

"Well, then wake them up! We need to get going!"

Petra sighed as Isa walked away, over to Reginald, who was helping out with some of their minimal supplies.

Petra gestured to a miserable-looking Aiden to wake Lukas and Jesse, crafted a stone shovel, and left to collect some dirt, yawning heavily.

She hadn't slept very well the night before.

* * *

Jesse awoke to Aiden's whisper-shouting, imploring her to wake up. He was shaking her by the shoulder, and sighed when her eyes opened.

He shuffled over to Lukas, who wasn't a heavy sleeper, so he woke up easily. Jesse rubbed her eyes and got off the bed, the cold metal of her armor sending chills up her spine. She hadn't taken it off before going to sleep, purely because of how exhausted she was.

She tucked her hair behind her ears, away from her face, and stepped out of the cabin.

The people of Terra City had just risen from their slumber, some frantic to begin mobilizing more resources. Jesse could see that some were confused as to where they were. Their expressions changed when the memories of the previous day's events seemed to come back to them.

Just then, Aiden and Lukas emerged from the cabin, Lukas' blonde hair glimmering against the sunlight.

Jesse also observed that Aiden's eyes were puffed up and red.

Lukas shot Jesse a smile; one that she returned; and jogged over to Petra, who had just received a bundle of weapons. She handed Lukas a bow and a stack of arrows.

Jesse walked alongside Aiden, who hadn't spoken a word since he woke Lukas up.

When they got to Petra, she hesitated, and then, prompted by a nod from Isa, handed Aiden a stone sword. Jesse had kept her enchanted diamond sword with her, but accepted a bow and a few arrows from Petra anyway. 

She obtained a shovel from a workbench, and began to walk away from the lake to start digging.

She was surprised at how much had been accomplished in just a day. Weapons, chests, food, workbenches, and better-than-temporary shelter for more than a hundred people.

She gripped the handle of her shovel, and began to dig, only to feel a hand at her shoulder. She turned to see Isa.

"Maya and Gill..." she began.

"What about them?"

"Well, they're missing."

* * *

Lukas, with an inventory full of dirt, began to build upward, alongside the others.

They built till they reached Sky City. Lukas could hear the clattering of skeleton bones, and the low groan of zombies. He hauled himself up onto the city, only to be faced by a zombie.

Unsheathing his sword, he drove it through the zombie's chest, and it went limp, falling with a thud. He moved to help the others.

It wasn't a long walk before they faced a horde of mobs. Even worse, there was a ghast hovering over them, spitting fireballs at the newcomers. Lukas heard a hiss, and realized it was a creeper.

He yelled and jumped away from it, just as its sad mouth opened wider, and it exploded, leaving a gaping hole in the ground.

He ran toward Isa, who was caught in a duel with a skeleton.

* * *

Aiden's strength was fuelled by his anger, as he cut and stabbed zombies in his path.

He was angry at Lukas and Petra, for distrusting him, even though he couldn't blame them.

He was angry at Jesse and Isa, for giving him a chance he didn't deserve.

He was angry at Maya and Gill, for being such cowards.

_Not unlike me._

But he was most angry at himself, for being such an ass.

His anger grew when he saw the condition of Sky City, infested with mobs he had brought into existence.

It was funny, he thought, that he came with the intention of ruling the city, and instead, the mobs were ruling it.

He swung his sword, severing the head of a zombie.

Suddenly, Jesse bounded over to his side, the glow from her enchanted sword illuminating her face. There was a gash on her cheek.

"You okay?" Aiden asked.

"Mostly," Jesse replied, moving to pull her bow out, and shoot a skeleton aiming at Aiden.

"Thanks, Jesse," he said referring to much more than the skeleton.

Jesse looked at him for a moment, her green orbs holding an emotion he couldn't decipher. She smirked at him, and then left to join Petra, who was carefully attempting to injure a creeper without having it explode.

Aiden felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

* * *

Ivor ran for the entrance to the dome-like castle with his rickety legs. He body-slammed into the door, accidentally dropping an empty potion bottle, and called for Jesse to follow him.

Not long after, Jesse and Petra arrived at the entrance, heading, after Ivor, to the library. Ivor heard progressing footsteps, and turned his head to see Lukas, Aiden, Reginald, and Isa. Behind them were two guards struggling to keep the doors closed against the monsters.

They stopped at the doors of the library, except Isa and Reginald who ran past it to salvage supplies.

Petra pushed the door open, and Blazes poured out of the room, glowing rods circling their luminous bodies, setting every wooden structure on fire.

"Oh  _crap,_ " Ivor heard Aiden say, while Petra produced a string of obscene curses that Ivor wouldn't dare to repeat.

Ivor a loud banging, and wails coming from the stone wall next to him. Jesse produced a pickaxe and began to mine.

The wall crumbled to reveal an utterly terrified and bruised Olivia.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**I feel like it was kinda crap, but whatever.**

**Anyway, see ya next chapter!**

**~ a conflicted burger**

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ivor stared, open mouthed.

Olivia was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her clothes were torn and stained, her hair unruly and matted, and there was an ugly cut running across her blood slicked arm.

Jesse yelped, reaching out to Olivia, probably to hold her, to comfort her.

But Olivia had vanished; disintegrated, almost.

Everyone stood there, frozen, pondering what had just unfolded before them.

Then, there was a scream. That was followed by Isa and Reginald running into the room.

There was a loud banging at the main doors.

 _The_ _mobs_ _,_ Ivor mused, annoyed and terrified at the same time.

He tried to make sense of the situation, feeling himself over for any potions he had left.

But it was useless. According to his memory, he should have only a splash potion of hallucination, and an awkward potion on him.

But he only found the awkward potion.

_Guess that empty potion bottle I dropped wasn't empty, after all._

* * *

Lukas' heart broke when he saw Jesse's expression as Olivia faded out of sight.

He wanted to hold her, and tell her it was going to be all right, but he would probably be lying.

She was at arm's length from him. He could simply reach out and—

His thoughts were interrupted by Ivor's somewhat annoying yelling.

But it was more enlightening than annoying.

"IT'S NOT REAL!" he hollered. "The lava, Olivia, NONE OF IT!"

He flailed his arms animatedly, and darted straight into the lava, beckoning for the rest to join him.

Aiden looked at him, and Lukas could practically  _hear_  the gears in his head turning.

"The POTION OF HALLUCINATION" Ivor yelled from the other side of the vanishing curtain of lava.

Something clicked in everyone's head, and they all ran after Ivor, into the tiny library.

Inside, was an unnaturally small ghast.

It wailed, and turned, away from Ivor, who was cowering in a corner, and shot a fireball straight at Jesse.

* * *

_Ghast. Fireball. Jesse._

"No!" Aiden yelled at the scene before him, and hastily placed himself between Jesse and the fireball.

He prepared for impact, but his preparations were unfruitful.

The fireball, and the ghast, were another hallucination.

There was a collective sigh of relief let out by everyone in the room.

Aiden felt heat rise up to his cheeks, and turned to glance at Jesse, who was stunned, cheeks leaking a bright shade of red.

Lukas shot Aiden daggers from his eyes, but Aiden dismissed it by looking away.

He slid out a book titled  _Introduction_ _to_ _Portal_ s, which was snugly situated between two extremely large books that were in the far shelf.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him, and it was making him a little uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat, prompting the crowd to awkwarly avert their eyes. He pulled a chair out, to sit and start reading, only to be stopped by Jesse.

"Don't." She explained. The mobs will be here any moment. Just stash as many books in your inventory as you can, and jump."

Aiden glanced around to see everyone doing the same. He sighed, and before he could turn to begin collecting the books in the shelf, Jesse proceeded to grab his hand, catching Aiden by surprise.

"Thanks," she said softly, eyes fixed on the tattered carpet. She looked up slowly, blushing slightly.

Aiden smiled at her. A faint smile, but a sincere one.

"I could say the same to you," he said, squeezing her hand.

* * *

Petra's inventory was full of books. It wasn't something she ever thought would happen, since she wasn't much of a reader.

_Why read about other people adventuring when you could do it yourself?_

Aiden and Lukas arrived at either side of her, followed by Ivor and Jesse. They walked out of the library, Isa and Reginald at their heels.

Petra stood at the ledge watching the last of their little group fling themselves into the lake below. Her sword was out, since the frequency of the banging at the front door was getting louder and more frequent.

She moved to step off the ledge, just when there was a crash.

She turned, and before she knew it, there were dozens of mobs right up in her face.

* * *

Myra could see a redhead.

The mobs were enormous in number; the girl, alone, was no match for them.

She clearly couldn't jump off either; the mobs had surrounded her.

Myra observed as the redhead lashed out with her gold sword, its enchanted glow illuminating her face.

Her face was angelic.

And the angel needed help.

* * *

Petra was overwhelmed by all the  _green_ _._

And the _incredibly_ annoying groans and hisses that surrounded her.

She stabbed in every direction, lunging occasionally.

Her skin flashed red every so often, signifying damage. She would black out soon.

She pushed forward, her wobbly legs barely supporting her weight.

_I just wanna get off this stupid sky island thing!_

Out of the blue, something grabbed her shoulders. She lifted her sword, intending to hit whatever had grabbed her with the flat of her blade.

But, as she brought it down behind her, the sword was only met by a loud clang _._

_Who is this?_

Petra turned, and found her answer.

And she was beautiful.

She had striking blue irises, that carefully scanned the scene unfolding before her, a worried expression adorning her fine features.

Her hands pushed Petra aside, into a zombie, as she proceeded to fight the hordes of mobs that had greeted Petra earlier.

Distractedly stabbing the zombie in the chest, Petra stared at the girl.

Her long brown hair whipped around as she fought, sweat running down the nape of her neck. Her eyes locked with Petra's for a moment, as she whipped her diamond sword around, cleanly severing the head of an approaching zombie.

Well, not cleanly. There was zombie blood everywhere.

The brunette expertly cleared a path to the edge, with a little assistance from Petra.

Then, she grabbed her hand, and pulled Petra off the edge with her.

* * *

**Get ready for a new ship! This chapter's a little short, but I hope you like it.**

**You can expect updates frequently for the next week, since it's a school-provided vacation!**

**Thanks for reading, and see ya next chapter!**

**~ a conflicted burger**


	6. Chapter 6

Myra and the redhead fell into the lake, catching many of those who were at the tiny docks by surprise. They were still holding hands, fingers laced together. She couldn't help but smile a little.

The redhead had taken a lot of damage. She was currently passed out, with Myra trying to heave her up, onto the shore.

She looked up to see a raven-haired girl, accompanied by a worried-looking blond boy. They both knelt down by the redhead, coaxing her to wake up.

"Stop," Myra instructed. "Let her rest."

"Who are you?" the boy asked, a hint of hostility in his voice.

"Myra. Kinda saved your friend's butt,"

The ravenette glared at the boy for a moment, before scratching her head awkwardly.

"I'm Jesse," she said, punctuating her introduction with a nervous chuckle.

"Lukas," the boy murmured.

Myra smirked, and looked down at the redhead. Her eyes diverted to Jesse, questioning.

"This is Petra," Jesse said, gesturing to the unconscious redhead.

* * *

Jesse and Lukas had, with much difficulty, convinced Myra to part ways with Petra, and get comfortable. A new bed had been introduced to their cabin, freshly crafted for her.

Jesse had tucked Petra in, while Myra was fast asleep.

Nighttime had commenced, and Jesse, Aiden, Lukas, and Ivor (who had insisted on hanging out in the already overpopulated cabin) were flipping through books to find information.

Jesse was scanning a book about special enchantments, while Aiden was reading something about Portals. Lukas was engrossed in a book about multi-dimensional travel (it was very short, and Lukas had almost finished it), and Ivor was sorting books from highest to least importance.

Jesse flipped over to a chapter titled  _Portals and the Role of Enchantments_. It was very short; just over half a page long, and happened to be the very last chapter.

_Many have claimed to have traveled across dimensions other than the Nether, and The End. There have been reports of a pair of flint and steel, one that is believed to ignite Portal frames similar to the way a Nether Portal is acquired, and yet, there has been no evidence to prove its existence._

Jesse's heart skipped a beat.

_It is believed to be hidden away, deep within the thickets of a jungle, to prevent the misuse of a legendary power known as the Eversource._

Jesse chuckled as she thought of Benedict the chicken.

_Exactly what is beyond the portal, and what the Eversource is, is unknown._

_But, people have asked: if the flint and steel is present in our world, shouldn't a replica exist on the other side of the portal?_

Jesse turned the page, eyes wide.

But the book was over. The words  _The End_ were etched across the page.

She sighed, and took a look at the text at the bottom

_Volume 2 out now!_

"IVOR!" Jesse yelled.

* * *

" _Special Enchantments: Vol. 2?_ " Ivor asked, confirming.

"YES!" Jesse screeched.

"Shhhhhh! You'll wake them!" Ivor warned Jesse, hunting for the book among the ones scattered all over the floor.

"Found it!" Aiden exclaimed, holding up a book. It appeared to be... bitten?

"Guess the mobs got hungry," Lukas said, plucking the book out of Aiden's hands, examining the partial book.

He held the book out to Jesse, who hastily took it. She opened it, green eyes frantically scanning the table of contents.

Until, she found it:

_Chapter 11: Flint and Steel - Page 88_

Flipping the book open to page 88, where the paper hadn't been chewed up enough to prevent her from reading the text, she began to read.

_A jungle beyond the Portal holds the key to our world._

That was it. Jesse sat there, blankly staring at the painfully uninformative page.

Jungles were impossible to find.

She closed the book, and thought for a moment. The books kept saying  _our world_ , mentioning that the Eversource was  _beyond the Portal._

This book was written by someone from  _their_ world.

And, there was only one way it could have gotten to Sky City.

"Ivor?" Jesse said. "I think there's someone here who can help us,"

* * *

Aiden grabbed the two volumes of the book out of Ivor's hands, and darted down to Isa's cabin, Jesse and Lukas right behind him. He rapped on the door, breathless.

The door opened with a creak, and there stood Isa, black hair secured in a bun.

"These books," Aiden said, panting. "We need to find out who the author is,"

"Can this wait till the morning?" Isa asked, yawning heavily.

The trio of teenagers exchanged awkward, and somewhat embarrassed, glances and nodded in unison, Aiden shooting Isa an apologetic smile.

Jesse led the way back to their cabin, staying close to the torches, leaving Lukas and Aiden to hobble on after her.

Aiden could sense that Lukas was glaring at him, something he did often.

"What, Lukas?" Aiden demanded, not looking up.

"Nothing,  _Aiden,_ " Lukas hissed.

Aiden stopped abruptly, causing Lukas to do the same, in surprise.

"It's not nothing! I know you don't like me, or even trust me, but I'm  _helping_  you Lukas! I'm trying to make up for what I did!"

"Nothing can make up for what you did," Lukas growled, and ran to catch up with Jesse, leaving Aiden to stand there in utter bafflement.

* * *

Petra's eyes opened, and she sat up in bed, her eyes adjusting to the illumination of the torches.

She was...  _in her cabin_?

She glanced around to see Lukas, Jesse and Aiden asleep in their beds. There were books strewn all over the floor, and among them, was Ivor, who was dusting his robe, as if he was going to leave.

"Ivor?" Petra rasped.

"Petra! You're awake!" he exclaimed. "I was just wrapping up, preparing to leave. Go back to sleep; you need to rest,"

He left the rest of the books on the floor, and exited the cabin.

Petra sighed, and looked around to see a bed to her left.

There was a person in it, snoring softly. Their long, brown hair was fanned out across the pillow.

It was the girl. Her sword was propped up by her bed, slick with zombie blood, and covered in webs. She mumured in her sleep, and shifted a little. Her eyes opened, revealing her blue irises.

"Petra?" she said.

Petra stared at her in disbelief. But, the girl must've understood her confusion, because she spoke.

"Your friends told me your name," she explained. "The dark haired girl, Jesse, and that boy... Lukas, was it?"

Petra nodded, and gulped.

"I'm Myra" she said.

"Thank you, Myra," Petra began, softly. "For helping me,"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I feel like I could've done better with this chapter, though.**

**Anyway, people are actually reading this, and it makes me so happy! I'm just 13, and this is my very first fanfic, so every view means so much to me.**

**I'm updating on three different platforms though: Wattpad, , and AO3.**

**See ya next chapter!**

**~ a conflicted burger**

 


	7. Chapter 7

Aiden had woken up to see Petra talking with another girl.

_Myra, was it?_

It was just after dawn, the time when mobs and monsters either retreated into thickets and caves, or engaged in spontaneous combustion. Jesse and Lukas were still asleep.

He shuffled out of his warm bed, and opened the door to see Terra City already awake, its inhabitants participating in their morning activities (which, recently, had consisted mostly of mustering supplies).

Aiden saw Isa helping with some crafting. It was only when she looked up from the workbench did she seem to notice him.

She began to walk over to Aiden's cabin. Aiden decided he would not make her walk the whole way, and proceeded in striding towards her.

"You needed me to do something yesterday?" she inquired, not stopping even when Aiden reached her.

Aiden fished the two books out of his inventory, while awkwardly following her to his cabin. "We think the author might be able to help us,"

Upon reaching the cabin, Isa plucked the books out of his hands, and examined them.

She stepped into the cabin. "I see you lot engaged in some research," she deadpanned, scanning the books strewn all over the floor.

"We did," Aiden said, beginning to get impatient.

Isa opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a smug voice. It was the new girl, Myra, who was sitting beside Petra on her bed.

"I see you've taken an interest in my books."

* * *

Aiden stared at the girl, open mouthed. " _You_ wrote these?"

"You're dumber than you look," she commented. Aiden's hands curled up into fists, but he refrained from punching the girl in the face.

"What you've written is painfully vague, Myra. We were hoping you could help Aiden and his company get back home," Isa said.

Aiden winced when Isa said his name. He wasn't sure he  _wanted_ to go home.

"You mean, with the flint and steel?" Myra asked. "You made the same mistake I made, didn't you?"

"What mistake?" Aiden demanded.

"I found it in a jungle," Myra said, sighing. "I found the portal as well. I ignited it, and then decided to put the flint and steel back in its place, assuming the portal would be there on the other side. I didn't know about what else it could do, and I didn't want to lose it."

"Oh," Petra breathed.

"When I came," Myra continued, "I found there was no way to get back. I landed up on this dirt island, and I could see Sky City. I didn't know how to get there, so I took my chances, and jumped. Then, I built up to the City."

"Why did you not tell anyone there was land below us?" Isa asked, visibly bewildered.

"I didn't know you were struggling with resources. I thought you just liked the idea of a city in the sky. I just assumed the anti-building laws were to save space." Myra replied. "Anyway, I made regular trips to the land under the city, looking for a temple or something, but I didn't find anything. After Aiden's stunt, I refused to jump. I thought something up in the City would help. But nothing did. That's when I found Petra."

"Okay," Aiden said. "But what about the books?"

"They were mostly for my convenience. When I decided they were useless, I just donated them to the library, after organizing stuff into chapters. They were just assumptions and notes, anyway."

Aiden deflated. Those books were no help.

"We could look through the books I have," Petra's voice chimed in. "We didn't go through those last night."

"Fine," Aiden said, walking over to Jesse's bed to wake her up.

* * *

Jesse, Lukas, Aiden, Petra, and Myra sat on the carpet.

They had just finished skimming through Petra's share of books, hoping to find something.

They didn't find anything.

Jesse had been told Myra's story, and felt sorry for the poor girl. She had been stuck there longer than them.

She glanced around, taking in the forlorn expressions of her friends.

Seeing them so unhappy broke her heart.

"You know," Lukas said, "We could look for a jungle,"

Jesse sighed. Lukas was right.

"Petra and Myra, go East." Jesse commanded, moving to collect food and weapons. "Lukas and I will go West. Aiden, North."

"Isn't this a little sudden?" Aiden said, earning a glare from Jesse.

"Just go," she said, trying to restrain herself from stabbing Aiden in the chest.

* * *

Lukas and Jesse were heading West, among scores of dark oak trees. Jesse had her sword out, prepared for any mobs that may come their way, while Lukas had his bow out.

They were approaching the end of the current biome, which opened up into a rather disappointing stretch of plains.

Lukas sighed, and lowered his bow, stepping, after Jesse, into the new biome.

Jesse began to run, catching Lukas by surprise. He sprinted after her.

"Jesse! Slow down!" He implored.

"I see it, Lukas!" She yelled. "The jungle!"

A few more metres of running, and Lukas saw it.

A jungle.

He let out a huge sigh of relief, slowing down as he entered the thicket of trees.

Pulling out his weapon, he cautiously led the way. He didn't remember outrunning Jesse.

The leaves rustled with satisfying crunches as the duo made their way deeper into the jungle, keeping their eyes peeled for a jungle temple.

"Lukas?" Jesse asked. "What if we never get back?"

Lukas thought. It was a possibility. They might never get home. They might never see Olivia and Axel again.

Lukas decided lying would make things less awkward. "We'll get home, Jesse. There's no doubting it." He said, providing her with false reassurance.

Lukas sensed Jesse knew the truth as well. Nonetheless, she said, "I hope so,"

They walked for a while before Lukas spotted an odd structure. The cobblestone was well maintained, with no signs of moss on it.

_Oh Notch oh Notch oh Notch oh Notch what the frick!?_

"Jesse," Lukas whispered, prompting his companion to cease walking.

"What is it?"

Lukas pointed. Jesse's eyes widened in surprise.

Lukas knew Jesse was not surprised because of the fact that there was a promising building in the middle of the jungle.

It was because there were people there.

And suspended in the air, in the centre of the unconventional build, was a glowing, blue book.

* * *

**Hey! I**   **hope**   **you**   **liked**   **this**   **chapter!**

**I**   **was**   **in**   **school**   **writing**   **this, while**   **also**   **battling**   **the**   **writer's**   **block**   **that**   **chose**   **to**   **plague**   **me.**

**Anyway, see**   **ya**   **next**   **chapter,**

**~ a**   **conflicted**   **burger**


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse grabbed Lukas' arm and dove into the bushes, pulling him in with her.

"Jesse, what the hell!" Lukas whisper-shouted.

"What if they aren't friendly?" Jesse said.

"They probably are, Jesse,"

"They're armed, Lukas!" Jesse pointed out. " _Heavily._ "

Lukas sighed. "Maybe we could just turn up in front of them and tell them we come in peace? We're armed as well, you know."

"How are we gonna get the book, Lukas?"

"Gain their trust and swipe it when they're not suspecting it."

Jesse performed a somewhat elaborate facepalm. "Vague, but performable," she commented.

"We need to look ragged and messy," Lukas suggested. "Let them think we're wayward travellers."

Jesse looked at herself, and then at Lukas. "We don't need to try very hard for that," Jesse said, chuckling.

"Put away your sword," Lukas instructed, stashing his bow in his inventory. They stood up, and emerged from the bush. Lukas began to fake-limp.

They approached the arch, which seemed to be an intricate entrance.

"Help!" Lukas rasped. The people looked at him, immediately adopting combat positions.

"Wait!" Lukas said, hands up in surrender. "We're travellers. We're lost, and hungry, and tired,"

Jesse eyed the book floating inside.

"Who are you?" One of the people demanded. She wore heavy armor. Jesse could only assume she was a guard.

"We just told you," Jesse squeaked. "Travellers,"

"Where were you headed?" A man spoke up.

"Uh... We're looking for..." Lukas said, turnig to Jesse for help.

"... a desert temple?" Jesse finished, uncertain.

"Yeah! We wanted to... do some exploring!" Lukas added.

"This is a jungle." The first guard said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"I told you we got lost," Lukas said.

The guard sighed. "Follow me, kids" she said, gesturing with her sword to make its presence known.

At that, Jesse did a little victory dance in her head.

* * *

The guard led them into the arch, past the book, and through a short tunnel with a stairway that led upwards, eventually bringing them to what seemed like a city.

Lukas marvelled at the sight before him. Houses of cobblestone were situated on canopies, stairs and vines leading up and down the trees. Stone pathways were built right into the leaves. Fairy lights and torches lined the area. On the topmost canopy was a domed building, an artificial waterfall running down its side, the water pooling into the center of the city.

The guard led them across the pathways and canopies, up and down stairs, till they ended up in front of the dome.

Two guards at either side of the massive gates opened the doors, while the one that accompanied them ushered them in.

Lukas had trouble adjusting his eyes to the unforgiving illumination that was emitted by the torch chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

Lukas looked past it, at the throne that was placed upon an elevated platform.

Seated on it was a woman around Lukas' age, one he knew all too well.

It was Maya.

* * *

Aiden had just returned to Terra City to find Petra and Myra in the cabin.

It was hours past dusk, and none of them had found anything worthwhile.

"Where's Jesse?" Aiden asked. "A-and Lukas, of course," he added.

"Still out there," Myra said. "Hope their butts are okay,"

"This means they probably found something," Petra said. She was fiddling with her pickaxe.

"It could also mean they're  _dead,_ "

"I don't mind blondie dying," Myra muttered.

 _I don't either,_ Aiden thought.  _But it would hurt Jesse._

"Get off your asses, both of ya," Petra said, unsheathing her sword. "We're gonna go after them,"

* * *

"They're wayward travellers, your Majesty." The guard said.

Jesse could feel her eyes bulging out of her head. This  _had_ to be a dream.

Maya gestured to her guards to vacate the area, and they obediently obliged.

"So,  _wayward travellers,_ " she hissed. "Here for the book?"

Jesse gulped.

"Maya," Lukas rasped. "Where's Gill?"

"Dead," Maya said, inhumanly emotionless. Jesse and Lukas waited for her to explain, but she never did.

Jesse glanced at Lukas, noting the tears that were welling up in his blue eyes. He blinked them away.

She wanted to pull him closer, comfort him.

She refrained.

"To answer all your unasked questions," Maya said, speaking rapidly. "I ran away, ended up here, challenged the empress, and won, mind you. Now, I have the power that Aiden always craved, but never got,"

Suddenly: "GUARDS!" Maya hollered at the top of her voice, causing them to sprint into the room.

"Take their weapons! prepare these pathetic creatures for execution."

* * *

Lukas was curled up in the corner of their jail cell, Jesse hugging him, and attempting to comfort him.

He was crying, his body quivering as he sobbed violently.

He hadn't cried like that in eons.

He cried about the fact that his life was about to end. He cried for Gill. He cried because Maya was no more his friend, but a tyrant.

He cried because Jesse was going to die.

He, unfortunately, had only now admitted it:

He was in love with Jesse.

_A Little late, Lukas. A Little late._

His life was coming to an end. He was never going to be able to tell Jesse.

He had to tell her.

And, before his body could make a decision, he straightened up, and his lips crashed against Jesse's.

She stiffened, but eventually gave in, her lips and his moving in harmony. She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Ya done sucking face?" A familiar voice chided.

They immediately broke away, and turned to face the source of the voice.

It was Aiden, standing on the other side of the iron bars. His eyes were shut, his face contorted into a disgusted grimace. Myra and Petra stood at either side of him, faces red.

* * *

 **Lukesse**   **shippers, I**   **present**   **to**   **you**   **this**   **chapter!**

 **I**   **hope**   **you**   **liked**   **this**   **chapter. It's**   **another**   **incredibly**   **short**   **one.**

 **But**   **really**   **eventful.**

 **I'm**   **sooo**   **happy**   **people**   **are**   **actually**   **reading**   **this!**

 **I**   **hope**   **you**   **liked**   **this**   **chapter, and**   **cya**   **in**   **the**   **next**   **one,**

 **~ a**   **conflicted**   **burger**


	9. Chapter 9

"Petra, keys," Aiden demanded.

Petra swiped the keys from the unconscious guard's uniform.

 _Of_ _course_ _,_ Aiden mused.  _He's_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _Jesse_ _._

 _Well, that explains the glaring_.

Aiden watched as Jesse and Lukas emerged from their cell. Jesse hugged the girls, and turned to do the same to Aiden.

He pretended not to notice, and turned the other way.

"How'd you find us?" Lukas asked.

"No time to explain," Aiden said, dismissing his inquiry. "Follow me," he instructed, and began to lead the way.

* * *

_Aiden, Myra and Petra had gone West, after Jesse and Lukas. They'd found the book, floating about in the archway, guards on either side of it._

_Aiden had decided it wasn't worth it to go straight in. Petra had suggested they dig their way in. So, that's exactly what they did._

_When they emerged from the underground, they had been greeted by scores of vines leading up to the tree canopies._

_They had, hesitantly, climbed up to see a city._

_Literally in the trees._

_They had walked around for a bit, trying to see of there were any signs of Jesse and Lukas._

_All they had gotten, though, were odd stares from the inhabitants of the city._

_Then, a loud voice had resonated across the area._

_A voice Aiden had immediately recognised._

_He had looked up at the dome to see Maya._

_"These two are filthy tricksters!" She had yelled, gesturing at two people that had been restrained by the guards._

_Jesse and Lukas._

_"Tomorrow, at dawn, they shall be victims of the guillotine!" Maya had boomed. "Off to the dungeons, now!" She ordered the guards._

_Alarmed, the trio had begun to race down the pathways, occasionally going up stairs and vines._

_Maya had disappeared once they reached the dome._

_Petra and Myra had had the sense to knock out the guards as they made their way in, snaking through hallways, looking for the entrance to the dungeon._

_Which, they eventually found._

* * *

Jesse saw dozens of unconscious figures as the group made their way out.

She was impressed.

They had reached the trapdoor that led outside the dungeon. Jesse's heart was thumping as she mounted the ladder after the rest of them.

She just wanted to get home.

She climbed out to see everyone beginning to run. Aiden grabbed her hand, and pulled her after him.

For the first time in her life, she was grateful to Aiden.

They darted out the gates and jumped off the tree.

 _Jumped_ off the tree.

Jesse's skin flashed red as she took fall damage. Aiden was still pulling her by the hand. They arrived at a hole.

Petra was the first to jump in, followed by Myra, and then Lukas. Aiden gestured to Jesse to do the same.

She slid in, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She heard a shuffle behind her, signifying that Aiden was behind her.

"Go," he said.

She began to run, one hand feeling the wall of the tunnel.

* * *

Petra emerged aboveground, lending her hand to Myra so she could get up.

She breathed a sigh of relief as everyone heaved themselves out of the tunnel.

"Now, for the book." She muttered under her breath.

Jesse moved to steal a peek at the book, but Petra sensed there was something  _definitely_ wrong when her pale face paled further.

"Um, guys?" She squeaked. "There  _is_ no book,"

"What!?" Aiden said, seeming a little bewildered.

"Look,"

Aiden shuffled over, and peered over the bush. "Jesse's right," he whispered, his green eyes wide.

"Maya's hidden it!" Lukas exclaimed.

Petra decided to take a look for herself, and, indeed, the book had disappeared. The guards seemed less alert, as well.

"We gotta go back in," Jesse said, looking frantic. She began to rise, only to be stopped by Aiden's hands on her shoulders.

"No, Jesse," he said, shaking his head. "We need a plan. Let's just go back,"

* * *

Jesse had passed out, and was currently in Aiden's arms. Dawn was nearing, so the journey back was far from perilous.

Nonetheless, Petra and Myra had their swords out, while Lukas hobbled groggily behind Aiden.

They were almost past the dark oak forest, and Aiden could hear the buzzing of people in the city.

"Jealous?" A voice said from beside him.

"Of what, Petra?" Aiden hissed.

"You know what I'm talking about, Lover Boy," Petra said, looking at Jesse. "Everyone knows about your little crush," she teased.

"I don't have a crush on Jesse," Aiden grumbled.

"Sure you don't,  _Lover_ _Boy_ _,_ "

"Don't call me that," Aiden commanded, growing impatient. He didn't really know if Petra was right.

_She might be._

He  _cared_ about Jesse. He didn't have a  _crush_ on her.

Yet, his blood boiled when he saw Lukas kissing her.

* * *

When they arrived at Terra City, the group headed straight to the cabin.

Petra was exhausted, and plopped herself down onto her mattress. She fought to keep herself from falling asleep.

Aiden tucked Jesse into her bed.

 _Lover_ _boy_ _,_ Petra mused.

He left the cabin, glaring at Lukas' already sleeping form.

Petra sat up in her bed. "You okay?" She said to Myra, who was curled up in her bed, quivering.

"No," she said, sobbing. "I'm stuck here forever, Petra. I'm never getting back,"

"Well," Petra said, moving to sit on her bed. "For starters, we're gonna get this book. And even if you're stuck here, you're stuck with me,"

Myra smiled at Petra, still sobbing a little. "I guess that makes things better," she said, and grabbed Petra's hand, twining their fingers together. Their faces were inches apart—

"OH MY NOTCH WHY IS EVERYONE ALWAYS MAKING OUT!"

Petra and Myra turned to see Aiden.

"We weren't making out," Myra said, face red.

"You were about to," Aiden fired back, and climbed into his bed.

* * *

Maya was fuming.

They'd escaped!

_ESCAPED!_

She had known from the second she saw the unconscious guards that they'd gone after the book.

It was in her hands right now, it's blue light illuminating the dark library. She wanted to destroy it, tear it to shreds, fling it into boiling lava. She wanted Jesse and Petra to suffer for their arrogance.

She wanted Lukas and Aiden to suffer for their betrayal.

For what happened to  _Gill_ _._

She had no use for the book. There was nothing for her back home. Here, there was admiration, luxury.

There was power. The kind of power that she could've had if Aiden hadn't  _ruined_ everything.

She unsheathed her sword, ready to bring it down on the book—

"It's sacred, your Majesty," a guard reminded her.

_Of course._

Her citizens believed this book connected them to Notch.

Utter  _bullcrap._

Severing their ties to Notch would eliminate her power. Her people would turn against her, overthrow her.

She picked up the book.

She didn't have to destroy it to make them suffer. She just had to hide it.

* * *

**Another chapter!**

**People are commenting now and I am ecstatic!**

**I just fixed a few GAPING typos in my previous chapters.**

**If you find any typos, or grammatical/formatting errors, please tell me in the comments.**

**Cya next chapter,**

**~a conflicted burger**


	10. Chapter 10

Aiden didn't sleep that night.

He was troubled. Maya had become a power-hungry tyrant (much like himself, except she was successful), Gill was dead, and Lukas hated him.

He had nobody.

Nobody here, and nobody back home.

Myra didn't seem very fond of Aiden, Petra was more of a grudging acquaintance, and Jesse...

Well, Jesse could probably pass for his friend.

His thoughts diverted to Gill. Lukas had said Maya hadn't told them about the cause of Gill's demise.

"Aiden?" A voice piped up. "You're up?"

Aiden turned. "Um, yeah," he said to Jesse.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, her emerald eyes wide. Aiden shook his head microscopically in response. He was  _definitely_ not okay.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Aiden whispered, struggling to keep the tears from welling up in his eyes.

"Maya told us something about Gill..." Jesse said, looking uncertain.

_ Gill. _

"I know he's dead, Jesse," Aiden snapped.

"Oh,"

Aiden didn't mean to snap at Jesse. He was frustrated. He regretted  _everything._ He wanted to be back home, with Lukas and Gill and Maya, planning out how to build their rainbow beacon, and how the Ocelots were going to crush Jesse and her team. He wanted himself to wake up in his bed, back home, and realize everything was a dream.

The wither storm, Sky City.

_ Everything. _

"Jesse?" Aiden started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wish the wither storm never happened?"

"It's complicated," Jesse said, in a small voice. "On one hand, I made friends like Lukas and Petra," she paused, before adding, "And you,"

"Mhm," Aiden said, fighting a smile.

"While on the other, I lost some," she continued, "l-like, R-Reuben," she said, choking up, "and possibly Axel and Olivia,"

Aiden felt the knot in his stomach tighten.

* * *

Petra hated mornings. They were the coldest, gloomiest time of day. The only thing that got her started was a hit of caffeine, the source preferably being a strong cup of coffee.

Which there was a painful lack of.

Petra rolled off the bed, and onto the floor.

"Jesseeeeee," she groaned, raising her hand for Jesse to grab it.

Which she did.

"How did a person  _this_ lazy go to the nether and get Ivor a wither skull?"

"I didn't do  _that_ in the morning," Petra defended.

Jesse sighed. "You hungry?" She asked, holding out a loaf of bread.

"Very," Petra replied, and plucked it out of her hands.

"So," she mumbled, her mouth full. "What're we gonna do today?"

"Nothing," Lukas said. "We're all tired and injured."

"Who's injured?" Aiden asked.

"Look at your arm, dumbass," Myra hissed.

There was, indeed, a huge gash on Aiden's arm, dried blood caked on it. Aiden's eyes widened as he examined it, as if he hadn't noticed it.

"Dude, you gotta get some bandages on that," Petra commented, popping the remnants of her bread into her mouth. Aiden sighed, and got up, heading out of the cabin. Within seconds, he came back in, his face pale.

"You guys need to get out here,"

The inhabitants of the cabin made a beeline for the exit. Petra went last, a little worried.

A small crowd had formed a few feet away from their cabin. Petra approached it, and her stomach dropped.

Lying, on the ground, bruised, cut and bloody, was someone entirely unexpected. His beard had grown longer and unruly, his matted, dark hair stained darker with dried blood, his leather jacket reduced to shreds.

Gill.

* * *

_ He's alive! _

Aiden reached for Gill, intending to lift him, and take him to the medical cabin.

But Gill was gone.

Aiden's stomach dropped.

He looked around frantically, confused and worried, at the baffled faces of his companions.

"Whaa...?" Petra slurred.

Confused, Aiden stood up. He began to walk away (he didn't know where) when he caught glimpse of shattered glass. He refrained from rolling his eyes.

_ Not again. _

Of course. Only a potion of hallucination could make people see the impossible. Relieved, yet disappointed, he strode toward Ivor's cabin, and rapped impatiently on the door.

"Ivor!"

The door creaked open, revealing a harried-looking Ivor. "What do you want, kid?" He said.

"Did you drop another one of those hallucination potions?"

"No, I dropped my only one up in that blasted zombie island," he said. "Wait, what happened?"

"We saw Gill," Aiden explained. "But it was just the potion,"

"Well, it wasn't one of mine,"

* * *

"What do you mean, it wasn't Ivor's!?"

"I  _meant_ that it WASN'T IVOR'S!? What else would I mean, you numbskull?"

Petra was witnessing a heated, and rather unnecessary, argument between Lukas and Aiden. It was  _very_ annoying, and was beginning to make her impatient.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Petra yelled, causing both parties to fall silent. "Lukas, what don't you understand by,  _the potion was not Ivor's?_  And Aiden, can you quit being so freaking  _annoying?_ "

"What did  _I_ do?" Aiden whined.

"What are you, five?" Lukas grumbled.

"You're such an idiot!" Aiden said.

"Petra said  _shut up._ " Jesse said, in a dangerously low voice.

"You know, while you were bickering like children," Myra said, holding a piece of paper, "this note slid in from under the door.

* * *

"What does it say?" Jesse asked, anxious. She watched impatiently as Myra unfolded the note.

" _I see you've received my note,_ " Myra read, squinting. " _My potion got you good, didn't it? I could've had you killed so easily. But I want you to suffer. Good luck finding your precious book. Signed, Maya._ "

There was an uneasy pause after Myra finished reading the note.

"Well, that was  _exquisitely_ mean," Jesse remarked, stunned. "Why does she want us to suffer?"

"She probably thinks Lukas and Aiden betrayed her," Petra whispered, after an odd sort of silence. "And she hates  _us_  anyway," she added, gesturing toward herself and Jesse.

Jesse looked at Lukas, and then Aiden, both of whom looked unfathomably sad. 

* * *

**Tenth chapter! I dedicate this one to @Blaze22 and @17LucyHeartfilia17, who almost made me cry tears of joy when they commented on my work.**

**This chapter wasn't my best work, but I hope you liked it!**

**See ya next chapter,**

**~a conflicted burger.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jesse sat in the cabin when everyone went to tell Isa about their situation.

Maya knew where Terra City was. Everyone was in danger. She wanted them to suffer, she had said. She could've killed them, but she didn't. Jesse had seen Maya and Gill only as Aiden's cronies. She didn't think they were capable of this.

Maya'd hidden the book. Hidden the only thing that would get them home.

Jesse picked up her sword, and donned her armor. She was going after the book.

She darted out of the cabin, heading West.

* * *

Aiden had refused to enter Isa's cabin. He was currently leaning against the dark oak planks, anxiously glaring at his feet, his tousled hair falling in his eyes.

He wished Maya and Gill were next to him right now, their crude jokes providing a little comfort, their snickers triggering a sense of familiarity and company.

He looked up, expecting to hear Gill yell  _Blaze Rods!_

He sighed, staring at his cabin.  _Shut up, Gill._

Suddenly, he observed, the door of his cabin was thrown open, and out ran Jesse, armed, her armor clattering as she ran toward the dark oak forest.

Wait, no. Toward the jungle.

Aiden wasted no time, and began to sprint after her.

* * *

Jesse slowed her pace, panting. She was in the dark oak forest, the thick foliage of the trees allowing minimal sunlight to penetrate the forest. She leaned against the trunk of a tree, attempting to catch her breath.

She sheathed her sword, and began to walk.

She didn't have a plan, but she couldn't bring herself to turn back.

As she walked, she heard a rustle. She turned, and caught a flash of movement. Her instincts took over, and she began to run.

But, evidently, she wasn't fast enough, because she was tackled to the ground within seconds. She squeezed her eyes shut, thrashing for her attacker to free her hands so she could unsheathe her sword.

"Calm down, Jesse," a familiar voice said, its source slightly loosening their hold on her wrists.

" _Aiden?_ " She squeaked, opening her eyes.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, still pinning her to the ground.

Jesse kept her mouth shut.

"Right. Stupid question. Well, I'm coming with you,"

"No!" Jesse protested.

"You can't stop me, Jesse," Aiden countered.

"I did in Sky City,"

"And look how that ended up."

* * *

"Huh," Isa said, wide-eyed. "You're not jesting,"

"You're damn right I'm not," Myra said, earning a glare from Isa.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get looking!" Isa said.

"Where?" Lukas asked, exasperated. He didn't know what to  _do_.

"In the jungle, of course!"

"Isa, we'll get killed,"

"We can dig our way in again," Petra suggested tentatively.

"They'll expect it, Petra," Lukas said, sighing.

"But they don't know how we escaped the first time," Myra chimed in. "For all we know, they're still wondering,"

_They don't know?_ The voice in Lukas' head echoed.

"Okay then," he said. "I'll go tell Aiden and Jesse."

He walked out of the cabin, and opened his mouth to speak, but Aiden wasn't there. Puzzled, he headed for the cabin, expecting to see Aiden and Jesse there.

But nobody was there.

"What's the holdup, blondie?" He heard Myra's voice trill. He could practically  _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

"They're not here!" Lukas said.

"Check the creepy old dude's cabin," Myra deadpanned, but Lukas barely heard her.

There were two armor stands in the cabin; one for Jesse's armor, and one for Petra's. Lukas observed that Jesse's armor was missing.

"I think I know where they went," Lukas said.

* * *

Past the plains, beginning to traverse the jungle, were Jesse and Aiden.

"How are we getting in?" Jesse asked.

"Tunnel," Aiden said proudly, reminiscing about how successful it had been the last time. He had no idea where Maya had hidden the book. His plan consisted of hoping he'd know what to do when the time came.

"You know," Jesse started, "I never thought I'd ever be friends with you,"

Aiden was taken aback by this. He felt heat rise up in his cheeks.

_ Friends. _

For the first time in a very long time, Aiden smiled. Not a smirk, or a menacing grin.

A smile.

He felt Jesse grab his hand, and turned to see her smiling up at him. "Thank you," she said, and Aiden sensed she really was grateful.

"I could say the same to you," he said, squeezing her hand, and remembering the time he'd saved her from an imaginary fireball.

The duo walked, fingers twined together, among dense thickets of trees.

"We're pretty close," Jesse said, squinting ahead.

"Yeah, I can see the entrance," Aiden mumbled.

"Where do you think you're going!?" A third voice rasped, and Aiden and Jesse promptly turned to see a guard.

" _Crap_ ,"

* * *

Jesse and Aiden had been escorted to the throne room, only to find the throne was vacant.

Aiden had instructed her not to fight back as the guard escorted the two into the city.

_It only brings us closer to what we're looking for,_  he had said.

Jesse had sighed in defeat, trying hard to get her right hand to stop twitching.

They were standing in the throne room, awaiting Maya's arrival, each having their arms pinned behind their backs, stripped of their weapons and armor.

"Release them," a cold voice instructed.

The guards heeded to their empress' orders, and relaxed their hold on their arms.

"Here again, are you?" Maya said, punctuating her rhetoric question with a heavy sigh.

Jesse shared a glance with Aiden.

"Maya, you don't have to do this," Aiden squeaked. Jesse felt sorry for him.

"Who are  _yo_ u to tell me what I have to do and what I don't, Aiden?" Maya hissed, and Jesse saw Aiden wince.

"Maya," he whispered. "Come with us,"

"Why, Aiden? Why would I leave such  _power,_ to join traitors like  _you?_ Oh, I see it. You're jealous," she spat. "Jealous that I did what your sorry ass could never do,"

Jesse eyed the armor and weapons in the corner of the room.

She looked at Aiden, tentatively, whose attention was also directed towards the weapons.

_Go,_ he mouthed.

That's exactly what Jesse did, and darted toward the weapons, taking the guard beside them by surprise. Grabbing two swords, she pointed one at a guard's chest, and flung the other, hilt first, at Aiden, who caught it expertly by the grip.

Maya, who seemed too stunned to move, snapped out of her trance, and unsheathed her sword. The guards in the room brandished their bows, ready to shoot.

"Arms down, guards," she hissed. "This is my fight.

* * *

**So, Chapter 11's out of the way. I have an ending in mind, but I don't know how to get there.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter!**

**See ya in the next one,**

**~a conflicted burger.**  



	12. Chapter 12

Maya charged towards Aiden, raising her sword with both her hands, ready to strike. There was a resonating  _clang_ as she brought it down, her blade meeting Aiden's.

Aiden didn't want to hurt Maya. He knew she was a bad fighter.

Maya, gnashing her teeth, thrusted her sword at Aiden wildly, clearly aiming to penetrate flesh.

Aiden dodged her sword, hitting her head with the flat of his blade, which slowed her down for a moment. He took advantage of the fact that her guard was down, and punched her in the stomach, causing her to double up.

Jesse, who was now clad in her armor, swooped down at the scene, and assaulted Maya's head with the hilt of her sword, causing her to collapse and black out.

Aiden bent down. Well, that was easy.

Shocked, the guards in the room lifted their bows, aiming at Jesse and Aiden.

"We should take her back," Jesse whispered.

"How?"

Something seemed to have clicked in Jesse's head, because she grabbed Maya's unconscious form, and pressed her blade to her throat.

"Let us go," she hissed at the guards. "Or she gets it,"

* * *

Jesse carried Maya's unconscious form through the city, with her sword pressed to Maya's throat, and Aiden right at her heels, looking like a scared puppy.

Startled, and scared, the guards let them out through the main entrance, where the book once used to be.

It was a herculean task dragging Maya through the jungle, so Aiden offered to carry her.

Jesse was wondering where Maya would stay when she heard Aiden's voice.

"Lukas?" He said.

Jesse snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Lukas, Petra and Maya, their faces pale, and puzzled.

"What the HELL DID YOU DO!?" Petra cried, eyes practically popping out of their sockets.

"Calm down, Petra," Aiden said, softly.

"You  _killed_ her?" Lukas demanded, lip quivering.

"No!" Jesse exclaimed. "We didn't kill her, Lukas! She's just unconscious!"

"Oh," Lukas sighed, looking relieved. "You kidnapped her?"

"Kinda," Aiden said, shrugging. "Jesse knocked her out and threatened to kill her so we could get out,"

"Impressive," Myra said, cocking an eyebrow.

Jesse sighed. "Let's just go back,"

* * *

Maya woke up to the blurry sight of iron bars. Her head was throbbing.

As her vision grew more refined, she observed she was in one of Terra City's cabins, nearly identical to the one she was assigned after Sky City's mob apocalypse. Except, the cabin now had an extended portion, separated by iron bars.

One that seemed to serve as a makeshift jail cell that held Maya.

The last thing Maya remembered was fighting Aiden.

Speaking of which, he had just entered the cabin.

"Let me out," Maya spat, glaring at Aiden.

"I can't, Maya," he said, offering her a sad smile. "I'm sorry,"

"You  _coward._ Let me out if you have the guts!" She demanded,  savagely rattling the iron bars.

"Maya, calm down. You're not in danger or anything. We just want you to tell us where the book is."

"Over my dead body,"

Aiden sighed. Just then, an unfamiliar brunette entered the cabin. "Wow. This cabin has  _way_ too many people in it," she commented, before biting into a cookie.

"Do you want a cookie?" She asked, holding out a fresh one for Maya, her arm reaching in through the bars.

Maya was starving.

Yet, she said, "No,"

"Have it your way," she said, and tossed the cookie to Aiden.

Aiden stared at the cookie for a moment. He got up, and extended his arm from between the bars, cookie in hand. "Have it," he said.

Maya looked at Aiden for a long moment before plucking the cookie out of his hands, hungrily wolfing it down.

She looked around, examining her cell. She was seated on a blue bed. The floor was clad in carpet, and torches lined the walls, illuminating her cell.

Kinda nice.

The door of the cabin opened once more, and the three Order members walked in. Maya's heart lurched with resentment.

"Let me out!" Maya yelled once more. "You're all cowards, treating me like a caged animal!"

"Caged animal?" Jesse gasped. "Well, you may be right about the caged part, but we're not treating you like an animal,"

"Yeah, have you  _seen_ where you're staying?" Petra deadpanned.

Myra only grunted in response.

"Isa's calling us," Lukas said, and gestured to Aiden for the keys to Maya's cell. He took her hand, and led her out of the cabin.

* * *

"Please, Maya. It is essential for you to tell us where the book is," Isa said, in an imploring tone.

Aiden looked at Maya, who was dressed in the same clothes she wore since they were children. The red shirt with an  _E_ on it, and the jeans. The only thing missing was the leather jacket.

She wore neither the Ocelot jacket, or the Blaze Rod one.

Lukas was holding her hand, so tight, that his knuckles had turned white.

Maya was refusing to speak.

"Please, Maya," Isa said again.

At last, Maya spoke up. "Do you not understand!? If I tell you where the book is, my citizens will  _slaughter_ me! Besides, I'd rather not to anything to help these assholes,"

Aiden had to admit that stung a bit.

"Forget it," Milo said. "We'll deal with her in the morning,"

Lukas escorted Maya back into her cell, and returned the keys to Aiden.

That night was yet another sleepless one for Aiden.

And, coincidentally, for Jesse.

"You awake again, Aiden?"

"You know it," he said.

"Wanna go to the docks?"

"Sure,"

* * *

Jesse and Aiden sat side by side, looking at the lake, and marvelling at how it reflected the night sky, the stars twinkling as the moon beamed down at them.

"What'll you do when we get home?" Jesse asked him.

"I-uh," Aiden stuttered. "I don't know, Jesse,"

"You told me you wanted to be a writer," Jesse said, remembering the time he'd apologised to her.

"I did?"

"Mhm,"

"Well, yeah. But I don't write very well," he said. His cheeks leaked a bright shade of red.

"I'm sure your writing is great," Jesse said, hoping to encourage him. "Maybe you can let me read some of your work when we get home?"

"Um, sure," he said, the faintest trace of a smile playing on his lips.

Jesse had an overwhelming urge to grab his hand. She satisfied it, squeezing his hand.

They looked up at the stars.

"We're so far from home, Aiden," Jesse said, unshed tears stinging her eyes.

"Yet so close," Aiden said, moving closer to Jesse.

* * *

**New chapter!**

**Not much to say here, but I hope you liked it!**

**See ya next chapter,**

**~a conflicted burger.**  



	13. Chapter 13

Maya watched Aiden and Jesse exited the cabin. Smirking to herself, she fished into her inventory. She pulled out a stone axe she had swiped from Isa's cabin, as Lukas led her out.

_Imbeciles. Left my other hand free._

She assaulted the wood with her axe. As the wall broke apart before her, her smirk morphed into a full-out grin. Collecting the two planks that had dropped at her feet, she crept out the back of the cabin, subsequently sealing up the wall.

Taking a deep breath, she broke into a sprint, silently darting into the dark oak forest.

* * *

Aiden and Jesse sat quietly by the docks.

"I think," Jesse started, "that we should head back,"

She was just about to get up when Aiden grabbed her, and crashed his lips against hers.

Jesse sat frozen, in his arms, confused, and wide eyed.

Aiden.

Kissing me.

Jesse didn't kiss him back, but she didn't push him away either, finding comfort in the warmth of his lips. He pulled away, his cheeks leaking a bright shade of pink.

"I-uh, I'm sorry about that," he said, awkwardly.

"But, Lukas," Jesse whispered.

"I know, I know," he said, cutting her off. "I just... kinda had to do that. Just once,"

Jesse sat there, frozen. She began to miss the warmth of his lips on hers, the feeling of safety his arms around her provided.

"I love you, Jesse," he breathed, and, before Jesse could say anything, got up, and went over to the cabin.

Jesse loved Lukas, and Lukas only.

Do I?

She actively tried to deny it, but, gradually, she had grown to love Aiden too.

* * *

_Aiden, you moron._

Aiden sighed as he pushed the door to his cabin open. He had just ruined whatever was left of his relationship with Jesse, romantic or platonic. He wanted to go back in time, and urge himself to practice  _some_ level of restraint.

Why'd he tell her he  _loved_ her? He only had a little crush on Jesse!

Or did he?

He sighed, and stole a glance at Maya's bed.  _Something seems off._ He padded closer to the cell, peering through the iron bars, expecting to see Maya sound asleep.

But she wasn't asleep.

She wasn't even  _there_.

* * *

Maya was panting by the time she arrived at the front gates of the city.

Taking a deep breath, she approached the entrance.

"Guards," she said. "Let me in,"

The guards didn't move.

"I said, let me  _in,_ "

"We are not permitted to do so," one of them spoke up.

Maya was growing more incredulous every infuriating second. "What do you mean  _you're not permitted to!?_ " Maya demanded. "How dare you talk to your monarch in this manner!?"

" _Former_ monarch," a guard chided, smugly.

"WHAT!?" Maya bellowed.

" _What_ is all of this ruckus for?" A voice whined. Moments later, a girl, around Maya's age, walked out from the shadows, her arrogant gait prompting the guards to bow. Her face was familiar; Maya had seen her around the city, a scowl perpetually plastered to her pinched face.

"Who are you?" Maya demanded.

"That's no way to talk to a queen," she said, with a smirk that made Maya want to punch her.

"Queen?" Maya said, confused.

"Oh, right. Well, after you left," the girl explained, her voice dripping with sheer contempt, "the population of our fair city had their eyes pried open. Their ignorance was taken away, replaced by enlightenment,"

"Get to the point," Maya snarled.

"Patience, Maya. Anyway," the girl said, "when you pathetically lost that fight, and were kidnapped by those peasants, I helped the people realize how painfully unworthy you were to lead this city. With the book hidden, our connection to Notch was secure, away from the wrong hands. I helped open the people's eyes, Maya, and they chose me as the most worthy of ascending the throne. I am now addressed as Empress Lynda."

"You're kidding, right?" Maya said, almost resorting to hysterics, tears tumbling down her cheeks. "This is just some sick joke, right?"

"I'm afraid not," Lynda said, indifferent to Maya's tears. "Now get out of here before I feel like executing you,"

Maya began to run.

* * *

"Jesse!"

Upon hearing her name called, Jesse broke into a run toward her cabin. She stumbled inside, met by Aiden's baffled face. In his bed, Lukas was leaning on his elbows, eyes half lidded. Petra and Myra were standing on either side of Aiden, their faces mirroring Aiden's expression.

"What the hell, Aiden?" Lukas slurred.

The sight of Lukas sent a guilty chill up her spine. She shook it off.

Aiden gestured to the cell. "She's gone,"

Jesse wasted no time, and grabbed her sword, moving to run into the woods, only to be stopped by Aiden.

"I'll go," he said.

* * *

Aiden stalked along the forest, stabbing the occasional zombie or spider that happened to bound onto his path, his blade in one hand, and a torch in the other.

"Maya!" He called out, his voice echoing off the foliage of the trees. Aiden was beginning to grow frantic. He couldn't lose  _yet_ another friend.

Well, Maya wasn't really his friend anymore.

"Maya!" He called again.

The dark oak forest began to fade into rolling plains. "Maya!" He screeched at the top of his lungs, whatever little energy he had fuelled by the overwhelming need to find Maya.

"Aiden?" He heard a voice in the distance call out.

He ran in the direction of the voice, to find Maya kneeling against a cobblestone block, tears streaming down her face. The sight of her quaking body reminded him of the time she'd scraped her knee in the park, when they were only five.

"What happened?" Aiden asked softly, causing Maya to cry harder, curling up into a ball. He reached down and hauled her into his arms, stroking her hair, attempting to comfort her.

Maya buried her face into his chest, crying her heart out.

"Sshh," Aiden whispered, handing Maya the torch. "Come on, Maya. Let's go..."

He stopped himself before he could say  _home._

* * *

**Updates are probably gonna be a little less frequent (a few days at most, don't worry), so please bear with me. I mean, the next few chapters will be here before you know it, though.**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**See ya next chapter,**

**~a conflicted burger.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Leave me here, Aiden," Maya said, feebly thrashing against Aiden's grip. "I don't wanna go anywhere,"

"Maya, you'll die if I leave you here," Aiden countered.

"Exactly," she sobbed.

At that, Aiden felt a sharp stabbing in his chest. She wanted to  _die._ He held her closer to his chest as she sobbed, and headed back, through the dark oak forest. Maya stopped thrashing. Aiden assumed it was because she realized it was pointless.

"Everyone hates me, Aiden. I have no place in this bitch of a world," she said against his green shirt, quivering.

"Do I  _look_  like I hate you, Maya?"

Maya remained silent, barring her occasional sobs. Emerging from the forest, Aiden started toward the cabins. Maya began to thrash relatively harder than she was initially.

"No!" she wailed. "NO!"

Aiden stopped in his tracks. He didn't know what to do. He carried Maya over to the docks, and sat her down beside him.

"How'd you escape?" He asked.

"An a-axe I stole," she said between sobs, "from Isa's cabin,"

That makes sense.

"Okay, what happened to you?"

Maya began explaining her predicament, bursting into tears as she recounted the situation she had been in. Aiden felt a growing sense of pity as Maya spoke, shedding enough tears to fill a lake.

Maya hated pity.

Then again, she also hated crying.

Aiden was about to ask her the question he was itching to obtain answers to, but he figured it would make Maya feel worse.

He refrained from asking the unasked question.  _What happened to Gill?_

"I've lost everything" she finished. " _Everything,_ "

"No, Maya," Aiden reassured her, wrapping her in his arms. "You haven't,"

He hauled her into a standing position, holding her hand firmly, so she couldn't squirm out of his grip. He tugged at her arm, and led her back to the cabin.

* * *

Jesse sat dumbstruck as Aiden finished telling the inhabitants of the cabin of what Maya had told him. Despite the constant teasing she had received from Maya, and the whole situation with the book, she felt sorry for the poor girl.

She was sitting in her cell, her axe taken away, her shallow breathing a little alarming.

Lukas was holding Jesse's hand tightly, looking traumatized. "Get rid of the bars," he said.

"We can't do that, Lukas," Petra said.

"Yes, we can. Get rid of the bars,"

With a defeated sigh, Petra pulled out a pickaxe, and started to work at the bars with it. Jesse watched as they broke, clattering to the ground, Maya looking incredulous, her tear stained face bearing wide eyes.

"Now, Maya," Lukas said, stern, yet gentle, "Do you think you can tell us where you hid the book? Does that girl, Lynda, know where it is?"

"I didn't tell anyone where I hid it," Maya said, meekly. "Heck, I didn't even tell anyone where Terra City is,"

"Wait, how'd you send the note to us?"

"I came myself, dumbass," she said weakly, yet not deviating from her personality.

"So," Jesse interjected, "The book?"

Maya sighed bitterly, her lower lip quivering. "Well," she said, quietly, "I have nothing to lose. I put it in a slot under my throne,"

"Great," Lukas muttered, his face the picture of frustration. " _That's_ gonna be easy to get to,"

Aiden, who had been quiet after he told everyone about the situation, got up, and slowly stalked over to Maya. He glanced at Jesse for a moment, causing her to look at the floor, and plopped himself down beside Maya, clutching her hand.

"Will you help us?" He said, softly.

Maya stared into space for a long moment, looking unsure. Her eyes scanned the room, and Jesse could feel her own heart pumping violently.

She turned to look at Aiden, wiping away lingering tears from her face.

"You bet your ass I will,"

* * *

Petra walked out of the cabin, craving a breath of fresh air. She stretched her arms, looking over the forest in the East, at the sun peeking out over the trees, illuminating the dark sky, causing the light from the stars to seemingly disappear.

People were slowly pouring out of their cabins as Terra City woke from its slumber.

"Hi," she heard Myra's voice trill from behind her. She turned to be greeted by her face, her long, dark locks being wildly pushed around by the wind.

"Ugh," Myra said with a grimace. "This hair is annoying as hell,"

She pulled out her sword, gripping the sum of her hair in her hand, and ran the blade across her locks, cutting them short. Myra, whose brown hair now finished at her chin, held up the bundle of hair in her hand, and frowned. "I'm gonna go and get rid of this", she said, and walked off.

Moments later, she strode back to a still-surprised Petra, whose respect for Myra had just gone up a hundred times.

"Wow," Petra commented, causing Myra to chuckle. "I think you look better this way," she said, and kissed her.

Myra immediately melted into the kiss, pulling Petra's body closer.

When they pulled away, Petra smirked. "Why did I not do that before?" she said, and pulled Myra in for another kiss.

* * *

Jesse spotted Lukas sitting at the docks. She walked over to him, and settled beside him. He turned to look at her, and smiled. Jesse shivered, thinking of Aiden.

"Hey, Jesse," he said.

"So," Jesse said, trying to start a conversation. "Maya finally warmed up to us, huh?"

"Us, as in Aiden. He's the only one she seems to trust," Lukas said, his smile faltering. "She's only doing this because she has nothing to lose,"

"It's better than earlier, isn't it?"

"I guess so,"

For a moment, Lukas and Jesse just stared at each other. Jesse lost herself in Lukas' blue eyes, until Lukas' voice found her.

"I love you, Jesse," he said, encasing her hand in his.

 _I love you, Jesse._ Someone else had said this to her. She forced away her thoughts.

"I love you too, Lukas,"

* * *

**I know what you're thinking: FINALLY, A LUKESSE MOMENT!**

**Sorry for not giving Lukesse enough page time, but I promise you, I intend on fixing that!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**See ya in da next one,**

**~a conflicted burger.**


	15. Chapter 15

Aiden and Maya were the only two people in the cabin.

"So," Aiden began, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "About Gill..." He let his voice trail off.

Maya winced at the mention of Gill.  _Of course,_ she mused, shrinking a little.  _He wants to know._

Maya figured he  _should_  know. She was just about to speak, when Lukas entered the room. She looked up at him, who sat down on his bed, sighing.

"Whatcha talking about?" He said, casually trying to wrench his way into the conversation.

"Gill," Aiden said softly.

Lukas' smirk faded, his interested trill replaced by an uncomfortable silence.

Maya sighed, beginning to narrate the events that took Gill's life.

* * *

_Maya had reluctantly helped out with a lot of building that day, the guards hovering over her throughout the entirety of daylight's residual hours._

_She, Gill and Aiden had been kept as far away from each other as possible. Angry as she was, the fact that Aiden was warming up to Jesse and her gang of assholes rubbed salt in her fresh wounds_

_If only she had her sword._

_The Founder had granted them a second chance. Maya figured she should be grateful, not going to jail and all. But she wasn't._

_Maya had been ecstatic when she had first heard Aiden's plan to take over Sky City, figuring she'd finally get the power and respect she'd craved for years._

_She'd been furious when a person as pathetic as Jesse foiled their plans._

Her _plans._

_Maya headed to her cabin, watching Gill head to his. She stumbled in through the door, flinging her exhausted body onto the first bed she could find, groping around for the sheets, her face burrowed into the pillow._

_She was vaguely aware of the people around her, who stayed wary of her, afraid she'd try something to harm them._

_She watched as one of them set her freshly crafted sword down beside her bed, and climbed into her bed, eyes locked on Maya. Maya's attention shifted to the stone sword, eyeing it eagerly._

_Maya stayed awake in bed for the next few hours, anticipating her escape. Climbing out of bed, she swiped the girl's sword and darted out the door, surprised to see that there were no guards around. Gripping the hilt like her life depended on it, she dashed over to Gill's cabin, silently stalking in through the door, careful not to wake anyone._

_Maya scanned the cabin, and walked over to Gill, who was sitting up in his bed, looking traumatized._

_"Gill," she said, in a hushed voice. "We gotta go,"_

_"Where?" Gill squeaked._

_"Just come," Maya coaxed, tugging at his arm. They exited the cabin, preparing to leave._

_"Is Aiden coming?" Gill asked._

_Maya thought, eyes fixed on Aiden's cabin. Was Aiden coming?_

_"No," Maya said, and made for the forest, Gill at her heels._

_==================_

_"Maya," Gill said, looking pained. "Where are we going?"_

_Maya remained silent. If only she knew the answer. She slowed down, and Gill did the same, confusion painted all over his face. As they walked, the trees thinned, the scanty vegetation expanding into a clearing spotted with mobs._

_"Stay behind me," Maya instructed, brandishing her sword, prepared to fight her way through the clearing._

_As they traversed the plains, Maya found they were getting closer to a jungle._

_Taking a risk with a fairly bold move, Maya walked into the new biome, pulling a reluctant Gill by the arm._

_"Maya," Gill said. "I think we should head back,"_

_"And be looked down upon for the rest of our lives?" She growled at him, "No way,"_

_"What about Aiden?"_

_"What about him?"_

_"Why didn't he come,"_

_"He's busy sucking up to Jesse," Maya hissed. "Just like Lukas,"_

_Gill's face fell, and Maya resumed pulling him after her._

_A few more minutes, and they arrived at a temple, Maya's excitement spiking, and Gill looking a little hopeful._

_==================_

_Except, it wasn't a temple at all, as Maya found out later. They were caught by guards, and escorted through an extraordinary city, eventually presented before a fairly aged woman in an impressive throne room._

_Maya was tired listening to her blabber on about how they were potential threats, and skipped the discussion._

_"I challenge you for the throne," Maya growled, earning baffled stares from the guards._

_"No, Maya," Gill screeched. "NO!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Did you not see what happened at Sky City?"_

_"Aiden ruined it. I won't. Now, let me go." She said to the guards. "Or is your ruler a coward?"_

_The woman unsheathed her iron sword, wasting no time in charging at Maya with her skinny arms._

_==================_

_Turns out, it was a breeze defeating a sixty-something year old in a battle to the death. The woman's lifeless corpse was sprawled on the floor, her robes stained with blood, Maya's blade lodged in her chest._

_Maya didn't feel an ounce of guilt._

_She turned to Gill, triumphant. He was looking at her with horror, frozen. "What did you do?"_

_"Dude! I get to sit in that throne!" Maya squealed. "What's wrong?"_

_"This isn't right, Maya. None of it."_

_"What about it isn't? I won fair and square!"_

_Gill ran out the gates of the room, and Maya went after him, coaxing him to stop, instructing her guards to stay where they were. Gill dashed up and down stairs, Maya tailing him as he made his way out of the city, running out the front gates._

_By the time Maya got there, he was gone. She ran into the jungle, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of Gill, stabbing past the occasional zombie or spider, keeping away from skeletons._

_Maya heard a groan to her right. Not a zombie groan, a human one._

_Darting over to where she heard the noise from, she stopped short to see Gill's limp body being mauled by an enderman, a spider accompanying it. Maya ran over to the scene, eyes down, kicking away the spider, subsequently stabbing it in the thorax as the enderman teleported away._

_She knelt down as the enderman disappeared. "Gill?"_

_No answer._

_"Gill!"_

_She pressed her fingers against his throat, expecting a pulse._

_There was none. Gill was dead._

* * *

**RIP Gill.**

**I'm really fond of this chapter, and I hope you like it as much as I do!**

**Also, this is the fifteenth chapter! I'm really proud of how far this book has come! Thank you so much, people!**

**See ya next chapter,**

**~a conflicted burger.**


	16. Chapter 16

Aiden and Maya looked as shook as Lukas felt. The three former Ocelots sat there, silently mourning their late friend.

Lukas kept his eyes fixed on his feet, unsure of what to feel.

"I'm sorry," Maya whispered.

Lukas looked up at her miserable face. He got up, and sat next to her, Aiden seated on her other side.

"We'll all miss him," Lukas said, and Maya wrapped her arms around his torso, clinging to him. He began to feel Gill's absence, an unfamiliar feeling, considering they had been best friends even before the Ocelots came into being.

The door creaked open. "Lukas?" Jesse's voice rang. "Do you know how to repair a diamond sword?"

Lukas looked up at Jesse, who was clutching her degenerating diamond sword. Maya's arms slowly returned to her sides. "Not really," he replied. "I know you would need another diamond,"

"Petra would know," Jesse remarked. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," Aiden said, looking wistfully at Lukas and Maya, "We're fine,"

* * *

Aiden was sitting on a tuft of grass, leaning against a tree, when he spotted Lukas approaching him.

"Here to remind me how much of an asshole I am?"

"Actually," Lukas said, "I just wanted to talk,"

Sure you do, Lukas.

Lukas settled beside him. "I'm proud of you,"

Normally, Aiden would have rolled his eyes at that, but it was coming from Lukas, someone Aiden always thought of as a big brother. He couldn't help but feel better.

"I know you love her," Lukas said.

"Who?"

"Jesse,"

Aiden felt his stomach drop. "I swear I'll let it go Lukas," he said, bewildered. "It's unrequited! One sided! You don't need to worry,"

"Dude, Aiden, calm it," he said. "I don't have a problem,"

"Y-you don't?" Aiden stammered, confused.

"I feel like I should, but I don't," he said. "She deserves someone like you, Aiden,"

"You act as if you're unworthy, or whatever," Aiden said. "She belongs with you. She loves you,"

"She loves you too. I've seen it,"

Aiden sighed, and the two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"She's pretty great, isn't she?" Aiden said with a sigh.

"She is," Lukas said, nodding in agreement.

* * *

 

Jesse tested her freshly repaired sword, swinging it around experimentally, relishing the weight in her hands.

"Thanks, Petra," she said.

"No problem," Petra replied, stepping away from the heavily dented anvil.

"Where'd you get the diamond from?"

"I always keep one on me. You know, just in case we need to pay someone off,"

"Really?" Jesse said, eyebrows raised, beginning her walk back to the cabin as Petra placed herself beside her.

"Mhm,"

"So," Jesse said tentatively, "You and Myra, huh?"

Petra broke into a startled fit of coughing, chuckling between spasms. "What?!" She cried.

"Well, I've been getting these vibes," Jesse said with in uncomfortable slur.

_I ship it,_ she added in her head.

"Ummm..." Petra began, uncharacteristically awkward, blushing violently, a sight Jesse was sure she'd never been the witness of. "You could say there's  _something,"_

Jesse pushed open the cabin door as her expression morphed into a grin at the sight of Lukas and Aiden talking.

"Hi, Jess," Lukas greeted her.

"Jess? That's a new one," Jesse said, cocking an eyebrow. "It's nice to see you two getting along,"

Aiden and Lukas shared a knowing glance. Jesse decided not to ask any questions.

"So," Petra started, settling herself beside Myra, "Since we're all here, we should come up with a plan,"

"Let's just use that tunnel," Lukas said. "It's the easiest way in,"

"No," Maya interjected. "We found out. The guards will expect it; they'll tell Lynda."

"You think we could use a slime block?" Aiden inquired.

"The walls around the city are too high. You'll get killed,"

Everyone sat in pensive silence, attempting to think of ways to penetrate the city.

Jesse glanced at the confused faces of her friends, suddenly aware of the fact that if she put forth what she was thinking of, she'd be placing their lives in the way of peril.

The last thing she wanted was one of them dying.

But she also wanted to get back home, reunite with Axel and Olivia, who hadn't the foggiest idea of where the rest of the Order was.

"It's risky," Jesse began, dubious, "But we could fight our way in,"

* * *

"Well yeah," Aiden said, in support of Jesse's suggestion. "Going straight in is kinda our only option,"

"This is going to be fun," Myra added, a devilish smirk adorning her features.

Aiden thought for a moment. "When do we leave?"

His confusion grew as Jesse's thoughtful expression contorted into one of annoyance, as if Aiden had asked her something he should know the answer to.

"Now," Jesse said, as if it was obvious. Aiden watched as the disoriented faces of everyone in the cabin turned to look at Jesse.

"Well," Jesse said, "What are we waiting for? Grab your weapons! We gotta go!"

* * *

The lot crept along the jungle, wielding their weapons, as the book under the throne beckoned to them to go and retrieve it. Jesse was in the front, beside Lukas, leading them to the city. Her heart was thumping out of her chest. Jesse was afraid the guards would hear her heart beating from a mile away.

_That sounds ridiculous, Jesse._

Jesse heaved an internal sigh. She was a bundle of nerves, nonetheless.

She could sense they were approaching the the city. At the first glimpse of cobblestone, Jesse ducked behind a bush, cueing everyone else to do the same.

"Okay, we're here," Lukas exhaled, his shoulders tense.

She turned to face the group. "Lukas, Petra," she whispered, "Take down the guards, as quietly as you can. We don't want to make this messy,"

Lukas and Petra rose, and jogged toward the guards, Lukas's bow raised, Petra's sword unsheathed, leaving Jesse, Aiden, Myra, and Maya to stare after them.

* * *

**This chapter's kinda.... meh? I'm not feeling very inspired lately...**

**I hope you like it, though. (my shortest chapter so far.)**

**Don't worry, my quality work will follow this terrible chapter.**

**Soooo, see ya next chapter,**

**~a conflicted burger**


	17. Chapter 17

" _You_ again!" a guard said, watching Petra and Lukas approach them from the bushes. Petra tackled the guard that spoke, throwing a punch at her stomach, aiming to discard her helmet, and hit her head with the flat of her gold sword.

The guard pushed Petra off, causing her to fall on her back. The older woman straightened, pulling out her weapon to strike. Petra rolled over, narrowly dodging her sword, now lodged in the dirt. The guard yanked out her sword, brining it down as Petra blocked her move with her own sword, attempting to get up.

Suddenly, the guard's sword clattered to the ground and her eyes grew cloudy, her body going limp as she collapsed. Gasping, Petra lowered her blade to see Lukas lending her a hand, offering to haul her up. Petra took it.

"What just happened?" Petra demanded.

"Ivor gave me a few of those potion-tipped arrows he made yesterday," Lukas explained. "His potion of slumber will keep them out for a few hours,"

Petra struggled to stifle a chuckle. Ivor hadn't left the brewing stand ever since it had been crafted a few days ago. She beckoned to the rest of the group to leave the bush.

"Nice job, Lukas!" Myra commented, causing Petra to roll her eyes.

"Is Maya coming with us?" Aiden asked.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Maya snarled.

"Well, people would recognize you," Jesse said. " _And_ us,"

Petra eyed the inert forms of the guards.

"I have an idea,"

* * *

Jesse and Myra had voted to don the guards' uniforms over their regular clothes, and were now wearing oversized jumpsuits, clutching their helmets.

"What the  _heck_ is this?" Myra whined, placing the helmet on her head, tucking her short hair into it.

"I look ridiculous," Jesse commented, attempting to secure her raven locks in a tangled bundle of hair that Myra suspected was supposed to be a bun.

Jesse groaned in exasperation as her hair escaped from its untidy wad. Myra was worried Jesse would rip her hair from its roots if she didn't help. "I'll do it, Jesse," she said, and began to bundle up her dark hair, expertly restraining her locks in a neat bun within seconds.

"Thanks, Myra," Jesse said, fastening her helmet, and producing a wad of worn-out rope from her belt. "Maya," she called. "Your hands,"

Maya extended her hands. Jesse wound the rope tightly around her narrow wrists, causing Maya to flinch. 

"Ow," she groaned. "A little tight, Jesse,"

"Sorry," Jesse said, and re-wound the rope, restraining Maya's hands in a sloppy knot that she could break if she applied enough force, Myra doing the same for Petra.

"There," Myra said. "Aiden, Lukas! Your turn,"

Aiden and Lukas came over to Myra, who tied their hands up, turn by turn.

Pulling out her sword, Myra gestured to Jesse to do the same, pointing the tip of the blade at the prisoners' backs. "Start walking," she instructed.

The three former Ocelots, plus Petra, began to trudge in through the entrance, the "guards" sauntering in after them.

* * *

The walk through the city was excruciatingly awkward, the three prisoners keeping their eyes fixed at their feet as the citizens eyed them suspiciously.

Jesse and Myra occasionally muttered directions, trying to make sure none of them bumped into something.

Lukas looked up to see how far the dome was, and, indeed, they were almost there. Punctuating his relief with a heavy sigh, Lukas' eyes retreated to the ground, the tips of his blond hair framing his face.

Beside him, he felt Aiden tense up. "What is it?" He whispered.

"I don't feel very good about this," he said, his hushed voice quivering.

"None of us do, Aiden,"

* * *

Standing before the dome's gates, Myra sighed. "Let us in," she said, attempting to make her voice sound gruff and commanding.

The guards pushed the gates open, ushering them into the massive throne room.

She looked up at the vacant throne. Stealing a peek over her shoulder, she waited for the guards to close the doors, returning to their positions on either side of the gates.

Myra ached to sprint toward the throne and retrieve the book, struggling to keep her legs from moving. The only thing stopping her were the guards that lined the curved wall of the throne room.

"What do we do with these criminals?" Jesse said, in a reasonably convincing tone.

"Lead them down to the dungeons and keep them there. They shall be dealt with when her Majesty returns," one of the real guards said, glaring at Maya, the former Empress.

Myra and Jesse obliged, commanding the four captives to move, taking them down to the dungeons.

* * *

"That was terrifying," Jesse said, glancing around at everyone. Aiden, Lukas, Maya, and Petra were seated in a cell, the barred gate closed, but left unlocked.

"What now?" Aiden asked, poking his frazzled face through the prison bars.

"We wait, Aiden," Jesse deadpanned, adding a ragged sigh to her statement. 

Jesse sat herself down on the floor, beside Myra, trying, but failing, to calm her nerves. "You okay?" Lukas asked, his face bearing a concerned expression as he looked at Jesse from the other side of the iron bars.

Jesse shot Lukas a reassuring smile, as if to say  _I'm fine._

But she wasn't fine. She was petrified.

Jesse could hear footsteps. They sounded hurried, and were getting louder and louder. Jesse and Myra jumped to their feet, wary of whoever was coming their way.

It was a girl, her long, blonde hair tumbling down her velvet-clad back, a pair of guards at her heels.

"Lynda," Jesse heard Maya hiss.

"It is me indeed,  _Maya,_ " Lynda snarled viciously.

Myra cleared her throat. "Your Majesty," she started. "These  _slimeballs_ were caught sneaking into our city,"

"Sneaking into our city?" Lynda said, an eerie calmness complementing her voice. "Just like the both of you?"

* * *

**Stuff is about to go DOWN.**

**Also, I was thinking, if you guys like my OC, Myra, I could write a prequel to this book, revolving around her story? Just an idea; I doubt it would get much of an audience. Tell me what you think in the comments!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Cya in the next one,**

**~a conflicted burger**


	18. Chapter 18

Myra sprinted down the prison corridor, pushing past the guards, leaving Lynda dumbstruck, gaping away at Myra.

"AFTER HER!" she heard Lynda scream.

Myra made for the throne room, running toward the throne. She knelt down beside it, frantically yanking at the board under the chair. It came out in her hand.

The book slid out, falling to the floor with a thud. Myra registered the shocked looks on the guards' faces. Grabbing the book, she ran for the door, planning to come back for everyone else.

Except, she never made the door, because she was tackled to the floor by a rather burly guard. Thrashing, Myra tightened her grip on the book, her fingers digging into the luminous leather.

"Myra!" She heard Aiden's voice exclaim. Suddenly, the guard was taken off of her, Aiden kicking him in the groin.

"GO!" Aiden yelled. "Take the book!"

Myra glanced at the door. There were guards swarming in front of it. She was aware of the guards running toward her, Lynda screaming behind them.

"She plans on separating us from Notch! We  _cannot_ let that happen!"

Myra spotted Petra, Lukas, Jesse, and Maya tailing the mini-army, their weapons out.

Lukas shot his potion tipped arrows at the guards, causing dozens of them to collapse, lost in a deep slumber.

Myra pulled out her sword as the remaining guards came toward her, their blades ready to strike. Expertly blocking a few attempted stabs, Myra flung the book over to Jesse, who was closest to the gates, fighting the few guards that obstructed her way out.

* * *

Jesse caught the book with her free hand, stashing it in her hotbar as she deflected the guards' blows, trying her hardest to avoid getting stabbed.

An arrow zoomed past her head, hitting the guard behind her, who immediately fell to the floor.

_Thanks, Lukas._

One of the guards nicked her arm, and blood streamed out of the cut. Seeing that Jesse's guard was down, he threw a punch at her stomach, causing her to double up.

The guard grabbed Jesse's head, and smashed it against the iron gates, causing an excruciating surge of pain to lance down her body, starting from her head. The guard kicked her in the neck.

Jesse felt herself losing grip on her consciousness. Acting fast, she threw the book to Lukas before her vision went dark.

* * *

Lukas saw the book slide toward him, stopping at his feet. He picked it up, and looked at Jesse, her body sprawled in front of the gates.

Lukas sent an arrow to the guard beside her, knocking him out.

He had a dozen shots left.

Lukas put the book away, sensing that it would be safe in his inventory. He proceeded to shoot exactly three arrows at a few guards approaching Petra as she fought.

_Nine._

Suddenly, Lukas felt a sting in his side. He looked down to see an arrow piercing his flesh.

Lukas grew disoriented as a guard approached him, bow raised. "You're not the only one with fancy arrows, kid,"

Falling to his knees as his eyes grew heavier, Lukas threw the book across the room, hoping one of his allies would find it.

* * *

Maya's ears caught a resonating thud. She turned to see a glowing book, sliding across the floor.

She made haste and began to run toward it.

But, she wasn't the only one who did.

At least half a dozen guards made for the book, glaring at Maya, the sight of their weapons sending chills up her spine.

Maya's legs moved faster, but there was no point. A cracking pain in her ankle was all it took to bring her down. Her frail body was slammed to the floor, courtesy of the force of gravity.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she lifted her eyes to look at the book.

It wasn't there.

It was in Lynda's hands.

* * *

Lynda has the book.

Myra wanted one thing: to get home.

She was  _going_ to get that book.

Gripping her sword, Myra lifted it, running toward Lynda, who blocked her blow with alarming ease, a devilish grin pasted onto her face.

Myra brought her blade up again, slashing at Lynda, but her opponent seemed to know what Myra was going to do before she even did it, immaculately blocking Myra's moves.

Lynda chuckled. "Is that all you're capable of?"

Infuriated, Myra viciously assaulted Lynda's stomach with the hilt of her blade, causing her to collapse. Throwing a kick to her face, Myra reached for the book in her hand, just to have Lynda roll over.

Clutching her side, Lynda hobbled to a stand, growling viciously. She still held the book instead of putting it in her inventory, as if to tease Myra.

Lynda slashed at Myra's arm, opening up a gaping gash.

Myra's eyes widened. This is getting serious.

Myra brought down the sword, blocked by Lynda's.

Before she knew it, Myra's sword flew out of her hand, clattering to the ground.

Lynda set the book on the throne beside her, slashing wildly at a defenceless Myra, occasionally penetrating flesh. Suddenly, her fist connected with Myra's face, producing a sickening  _crack_ as Myra fell to the floor.

Groaning, Myra brought her hand up to her face. His fingers came away, stained red.

"Myra!" She heard Petra's voice holler. Turning her head ever so slightly, she caught a glimpse of the redhead struggling to break past the guards, who were cruelly obstructing her.

_I love you, Petra._

Myra scrambled to her feet, met by a punch to the stomach, causing her to double up in pain.

The flat of Lynda's blade hit her head, causing Myra to feel dizzy. Eyes half lidded, Myra attempted to get back on her feet, but Lynda proceeded to kick her in the side.

Myra collapsed with a thud, her face bleeding, struggling to get up.

"Who's going to help you now, peasant?" Lynda's voice scraped, her question punctuated by another kick, knocking the breath out of Myra's body.

Disoriented and injured, Myra rolled over, lying on her back now.

Unable to move, she could only stare at the blurry image of Lynda holding her sword, the tip pointed at Myra as she looked at her.

Myra squinted at her as she brought the blade down at her chest, driving it through her limp, broken body, sending ripples of excruciating pain up her body.

Myra said nothing as the life slowly drained out of her, relieved, yet ridden with grief as she left the mortal plane.

* * *

**Yes, I realize what I've just done.**

**I've killed off my OC.**

**Nothing much to really say here except _Ave atque vale,_ Myra (if you get the reference I love you).**

**Hope you liked this incredibly painful chapter.**

**See ya next chapter,**

**~a conflicted burger.**  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Petra could only stare as Myra's body disappeared, leaving behind a puff of smoke.

Behind her, she was aware of Aiden and Maya staring helplessly as they thrashed against the guards pinning them to the floor.

"You  _bitch,_ " Petra snarled at Lynda. " _What did you DO!?_ "

"Guards," Lynda growled. "Release them. I can deal with the two of them," she said, gesturing to Aiden and Petra. "The other one is incapable of posing a threat, anyway,"

Maya glowered at Lynda, writhing around in pain as she was left on her own, on the floor.

Petra's entire body was numb. She barely felt anything as the guards let go of her. As Aiden set his hand on her shoulder, subtly attempting to reassure her. As her sprained ankle protested helplessly when she began to hobble over to Lynda, the woman with Myra's innocent blood staining her sinning hands.

Petra ascended the dais, placing her barely functional feet where Myra's body was as she died. Overwhelmed with grief, she pointed the sword at Lynda, Aiden's presence providing a hint of comfort.

Petra blocked Lynda's savage blows, eyes fixed on her throat. Aiden dodged Lynda's kick, moving behind her, tackling her to the ground.

Lynda thrashed like a wild animal, throwing punches, a few of which managed to hurt Aiden. In a matter of seconds, Lynda was pinning Aiden to the ground, her blade pressed to his throat, glaring daggers at Petra.

"Don't come closer," she spat.

Petra blatantly ignored her threat, swiftly swooping down and tackling Lynda off of Aiden, throwing her into a wall, producing a loud crack as the bone in her arm snapped. The guards raised their weapons.

"Weapons DOWN!" Lynda hollered, slowly adopting a standing position, clutching her arm as tears streamed down her grimy face.

Aiden and Petra approached her, the bloody tips of their blades pointed at Lynda.

Petra noted her terrified expression. It gave her a sick, twisted feeling of happiness to see her suffer.

Her mangled arm reached for her sword, but Aiden kicked it away.

"Who's going to help you now, peasant?" He hissed, mocking the words she had spat at Myra right before taking her life.

Petra stalked closer to the cowering form of Lynda, and pinned her against the wall. "You deserve this." She said, and, in a single, quick motion, slit her throat, letting her limp form fall to the floor as her body was replaced by smoke.

* * *

Aiden turned away from the dais, pools of blood staining it red. He jogged over to Maya, whose ankle was twisted at an awkward angle, her eyes wide as she stared at the scene before her.

Aiden hauled her into his arms, and turned to Petra.

He flinched when he saw her do something she'd never done before, in all the years he'd known her.

She was crying. Wailing.

She fell to her knees, bawling as her shoulders quaked, sobbing violently, the glowing book in her hands illuminating her miserable, tear stained face.

The guards bowed. "Your Majesty," they said.

Right. Petra was their new ruler.

Petra straightened herself, still crying. "Go find yourself another ruler," she said between sobs.

"But..." A guard started.

"No. You heard what I said!" Petra screamed, and moved toward the unconscious form of Lukas, her sobs faltering as she put the book away in her inventory.

* * *

Followed by at least a dozen guards, Aiden and Petra made their way out of the city, Maya nested in Aiden's arms, and Lukas in Petra's. Jesse had regained consciousness just a few minutes ago, and was leaning against Aiden as they walked, too disoriented to make sense of anything.

At the entrance of the city, Petra demanded that the guards leave them. They obliged, leaving the group to their own devices.

Maya suspected it was because she didn't want them to know where they were going.

Exhausted, the lot walked in the direction of Terra City as the sun threatened to dip lower.

"Petra," Maya said, figuring they wouldn't get back in time. "We should stay here tonight,"

Petra nodded, and set Lukas down under a tree. Placing Maya and Jesse beside him, Aiden and Petra proceeded to axe down some small trees. With over a stack of jungle planks, they began building temporary shelter around Maya, Jesse and Lukas.

Crafting a small door, Aiden sealed up the hut, darkness engulfing them.

"I'll get some cobblestone," Petra said.

Roughly five minutes later, after the sun had set, the group of five sat in their hut, an active furnace working away at some raw fish, and a few charcoal torches accessorizing the cramped space.

"What..." Maya heard someone slur. She turned to see Lukas, awake, and confused, Jesse asleep beside him.

She scooted closer to Lukas. He smiled a tired grin at Maya. "Where are we?"

"In the middle of the jungle," Aiden said.

"The book?" Lukas said.

Petra pulled it out of her inventory. Maya grinned at Lukas, who was looking at it in disbelief.

"We can go home now!"

"Yeah," Aiden said, averting his eyes.

"Weren't there six of us?" A new voice asked. Jesse. She was awake.

Maya felt her stomach drop. She looked at Petra.

"Yeah," Petra said. "There were,"

* * *

_Myra_

Everything clicked into place.

It was exactly what Jesse was afraid of. Losing one of her friends.

"This is all my fault," Jesse whimpered, staring at her lap. "It was my idea,"

"It's not you fault, Jesse," Petra said. "It's Lynda's,"

Jesse was unconvinced, but decided not to speak. She stared at her lap, ignoring the longing growls her stomach was producing. Lukas grabbed her hand, squeezing it to reassure her.

"Fish?" Maya asked, handing her a piece. Jesse took it, and began to eat the meat, which tasted like one of Axel's legendary cooking fails.

Jesse finally had hope that she'd get to taste one of those lethal concoctions again, something she never thought she'd ever look forward to.

* * *

**Chapter 19! Never thought I'd get this far. A huge thanks to everyone who read this story!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**See ya next chapter,**

**~a conflicted burger.**


	20. Chapter 20

Petra swung open the door, greeted by blinding daylight. Squinting as her eyes adjusted to the illumination, she moved to wake the others up. She grabbed her axe, and banged it against the stone furnace, a little amused as the four of her friends jerked awake with a start, alarmed.

Lukas seemed to have been extremely taken aback, because he hastily pulled out his bow, pointing an arrow at the furnace.

"What the hell, Petra?" Maya whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah," Aiden said, stunned. "What she said,"

Petra chuckled, forgetting all of her troubles for a moment.

Then, it all came rushing back to her, the blissful moment coming to an end.

Petra's smug smirk faltered. "We gotta go,"

* * *

Isa was talking to Reginald when the group arrived at Terra City.

She seemed troubled, heavy bags under her eyes. Yet, she'd sprinted faster than Jesse thought was humanly possible when she saw them.

Wrapping her arms around Jesse, she sighed. "I was  _so_ worried. I'm glad you children are okay,"

Isa pulled away. "So," she said eagerly. "Did you get it?"

Petra revealed the book to Isa, who almost squealed with excitement. "Splendid! We should celebrate!" She said, before adding, "Wasn't there one more of you?"

Jesse lowered her eyes to her feet. "There was."

"Oh," Isa exhaled. "I am so sorry about Myra. I offer you my condolences."

"Thanks, Isa" Jesse said.

* * *

Aiden set Maya down on her bed, perching himself on the edge of the mattress.

"Maya," he said, making a decision. "I don't wanna go back,"

Maya looked up at him, her light blue eyes holding an emotion he couldn't decipher.

"Me neither," she whispered, after an awkward pause. "We were bullies back then. I'd rather have a fresh start,"

Aiden grinned at Maya, and reached down to hug her.

Just then, the door swung open, and Jesse walked into the room, plopping herself down on her bed. "You guys excited to get home?"

"Yeah..." Aiden began. "About that,"

* * *

Jesse yanked Aiden out of the cabin, bewildered. "You  _have_ to come back, Aiden! Please!"

"Jesse," Aiden said, sighing. "There's nothing for us back there. I'd rather stay here; start afresh, ya know?"

"No!" Jesse said, trying her hardest to convince Aiden otherwise. "I don't know! Aiden, I can't just leave without you and Maya!"

"You can, Jesse. And you will."

Jesse stared at Aiden for a long moment.  _Why drag him away when he's happy here?_

She sighed in defeat. "I'll be sure to visit," she said.

Aiden smiled a dazzling smile.

Jesse hugged him, holding onto him like she never planned on letting go, burying her face in his familiar green shirt.

"Remember," Jesse spoke into his chest, "when you told me you loved me?"

Jesse let go as Aiden tensed up.

"I love you, too," she said, and walked away.

* * *

Lukas sat at the docks, staring at the blue water of the lake as waves rippled over its surface.

He felt a presence beside him.

_Jesse._

"Hey, Lukas," she trilled, looking eagerly at him as she scooted closer.

"We're going home, huh?" Lukas said, ecstatic.

"Yep," she said, popping the  _p._  "We are,"

"I love you so much, Jesse,"

"Me too, Lukas," Jesse said, looking wistful. "Me too,"

"I can't wait to see Axel and Olivia," Lukas said, grinning wider.

"Same here," Jesse agreed. "They must've been so worried,"

"Yeah. We didn't even tell them where we were going,"

There was a pause. "I wish we could've done something," Jesse breathed.

"About what?"

"Myra,"

Lukas stared at the water. "We all do,"

* * *

Petra sat under a tree, staring at the glowing book in her hands.

The book Myra had given her life for.

Petra loved her, so much. She wanted Myra to know that. She wanted Myra to know she would've given anything if it meant Myra made it out of there alive.

That she'd rather be stuck here with her than go home without her.

Petra had never believed in the afterlife, but now, she wanted to, so badly. She wanted to believe that a figment of Myra's consciousness still existed in another plane, relieved of the burden of mortal life.

But she didn't. To Petra, Myra was gone.

_Forever._

* * *

Jesse stood beside the anvil, Petra working away at a regular pair of flint and steel.

"Ready?" She asked.

Jesse took a deep breath. "Ready."

Petra took just about two seconds to apply the enchantment, producing a pair of glowing, blue flint and steel, identical to the one they'd found in the temple.

Jesse grinned from ear to ear, plucking it out of Petra's hands. "We can go home now," she whispered, almost crying tears of joy.

"Yeah," Petra agreed, seeming preoccupied.

"You know," Jesse said, realizing something. "Ivor has no clue we're back,"

Jesse looked at Petra, who shot her a miniscule smile.

* * *

Lukas, Aiden, Petra, and Jesse stood outside Ivor's cabin, struggling to stifle their snickers.

Lukas rapped at the door, which opened almost immediately, revealing a half asleep Ivor.

Grabbing the flint and steel from Jesse's hands, Lukas waved the pieces in front of Ivor's tired face, which instantly lit up as he saw the glowing object.

"YOU HAVE IT!" Ivor screamed, producing one of the most unappealing noises to ever reach Lukas' ears. "Oh, how I missed my lava house!"

* * *

Jesse stood before the unlit portal frame, staring at the cavity where the blue portal would soon be, Lukas, Petra, and Ivor with her.

She turned to face Aiden, Maya, and Isa, who were gazing at them affectionately.

"We'll miss you," she said.

"Us too," Isa said, on the brink of tears.

Jesse smiled, and turned back toward the portal. She knelt down, and struck the flint and steel together, causing a surge of blue light to fill up the portal frame.

_Here we go._

Jesse stepped through the portal, followed by Lukas, Petra and Ivor...

...And her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Scores upon scores of portals lined along the walls of an impossibly long corridor; one that seemed to stretch out for several miles, with no end in sight. Portals of different colors lit up the hall, each portal frame a uniquely constructed piece of art, multicolored swirls writhing within the portals.

The mere number of portals seemed to intimidate Jesse. The journey was far from over.

_Oh, hell no._

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**Yep. That was it. Show's over. If you wanna know what happens next, play episodes 6-8 of MCSM season 1.**

**I hoped you liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please comment! It makes me sooo happy to see people commenting on my work!**

**Thanks to everyone who read this!**

**Goodbye (for now),**

**~a conflicted burger.**


End file.
